An Uzumaki Amongst the Stars
by ZENxRaider
Summary: He wanted to fight the Sith. He wanted to stop them from breaking the Republic. How long would it be before they struck? Months? Years? He didn't know. His old friends would be needed back home, and he didn't want to put them in this danger. No, he would need a new team, and finding a certain blonde on an unknown planet may be just what he needs. OOC Smart, mature Naruto.
1. Arrival

_The Force works in mysterious ways. It is hardly clear in its intentions, but the hints are always there. At best, they could be clear, such as strong emotion or unease, but for the most part, it's as simple as a little nudge in the back of one's subconscious. For eons, the civilizations of the galaxy have picked at and studied this odd but ever present power. Some dedicate their entire lives to unraveling its mysteries. Others sought only to use it as their tool, to skyrocket them to great wealth and power. Yet despite the intentions of the sentient mind, there was one thing for certain that Revan had come to understand in his strenuous 44 years of life; the Force itself, untouched and undisturbed, was a shade of gray. His old masters had always preached to him that it was light, but his last, a wizened old woman named Kreia, had taught him otherwise. It also made him careless. His insatiable desire for knowledge had eventually led to his downfall. He delved deeply into the teachings of the Sith and the Dark Side as the Mandalorian Wars neared its close. By the war's end, he had all but pledged himself to the enemy he had once swore to fight and destroy. The True Sith Empire had sealed his fate. _

_As he and his apprentice Malak scoured the galaxy for the emperor's super-weapon, they had come across several planets that seethed with Dark Side energy. While most had been written off as too volatile to be of use, there was one in particular that they found could serve most useful. _

"And here I am coming back," he muttered as he gazed at the seemingly serene blue and green world.

The aging jedi knight sat back in the Ebon Hawk's cockpit, his index finger set against his chin, his thoughts sifting through past memories that had been, at one point, shattered.

**-Master = Concerned?-**

He looked to his right at the silver utility droid that had followed him through thick and thin. He couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be fine T-3. This planet is bringing back some old memories."

The droid made a long, low tone to show his worry for his master. He had stored in his memory banks many accounts from their adventures for the Star Forge, and knew that the jedi's resurfacing memories often meant danger. Revan couldn't agree with him more as he gazed at the deceptively calm planet. While he and Malak had been able to set up a small base on its surface, the impatience of the Emperor forced them to leave before they could actually make use of it. The native, and massive beasts that roamed these lands could easily lay waste to any Republic army. At best, the Emperor had considered it, but quickly wrote it off as too dangerous even for them. He would not risk the lives of his own men for some creatures that may or may not be controlled. The two newly christened Sith had no choice but to agree, but they hadn't left before properly equipping the base to be an academy for acolytes. For the next couple years, it had been locked up and tightly secured within the caves of a valley near a local city, until the emergence of new jedi prodigy starting tipping the war in the Republic's favor. As a result, Revan left their armadas with a small engineering team and a single frigate to improve upon the base. Malak adamantly voiced that it was a waste of time, but Revan, ever planning ahead, said otherwise. They had been able to flesh out a more workable outpost until the needs of the war forced them to leave once more.

The planet itself had been a side thought. He could sense on approach in hyperspace that the Empire had never assimilated the planet, much to his surprise. What he could sense, however, was that the darkness he had experienced with Malak had grown much more powerful, and that worried him greatly. The Emperor had cared for his people, if only to keep their trust for ease of rule. His decision made, Revan steadily piloted into the planet's atmosphere. With his memories all but fully restored, he could remember vividly where the base was hidden. He flipped a switch and light bent around the ship's hull, effectively masking it from sight. He didn't want to alarm the locals. Revan watched the forests rush below him. He wondered how such a beautiful planet housed such terrible power. Then again, maybe he didn't want to know.

He sighed as he reached his destination. The valley was massive, housing a mighty lake and a waterfall that came crashing down between two massive statues. He learned from the locals, whose language he had been able to learn rather quickly, that this place was known as the Valley of the End. While majestic to look at, Revan could sense the Force running strongly throughout the unnatural crevice. A great battle had once taken place here, and its residual energies had long since remained. It was the perfect spot for their little academy.

Revan touched the Ebon Hawk down in a clearing in the forest, a short walk away from the valley proper. As he rose from his seat, he grabbed his brown cloak and pocketed a small datapad he'd been fiddling with. He knew that the Empire was still far from ready to emerge, so he figured he had some time to spend on this young, powerful planet. He felt the Force rushing through him, far stronger than most places in the galaxy, but it wasn't dark. No, the dark energy was housed in those massive power houses, those beasts the locals knew as demons. The Force was simply strong in this planet. Only the beasts and the unrest between rival nations had taint, and it was this taint that flared out into the stars.

"T3, I'd like you to stay here with the Hawk for the time being. I have to check if the base is still operational. If it is, you will have droids arriving to collect our cargo," he said as he passed.

**-T3-M4 = Ready and standing by-**

With a hiss, the access ramp released and touched the ground. Almost as soon as he stepped out into the forest, the jedi channeled the energy into his legs and rocketed off at an incredible pace. He loved the feel of it. He had always been strong in the Force, but here he felt so much stronger. It filled him to his very being and never faded. It was exhilarating. Had he less important responsibilities, he would have gladly settled down. He then remembered his wife whom he left back on Coruscant.

"_Bastila would love this place too," _he thought as he shot through the trees, quickly coming up on the valley itself.

"_Then again, she would probably want to set up an academy proper if she came here. So much potential on this world..." _A smile came to his face as he remembered his love. Of course, the demons would prove to be a problem. It was a thought, but a fleeting one at best. He halted at the cliff edge, looking down into the massive lake below. It gave him a sense of peace. Yes, this place will be perfect.

"Malak my old friend, we chose well," he said aloud.

He walked along the edge for awhile, ever searching for that one outcropping that hid his quarry. The cliffs themselves weren't deathly high, but it sufficed enough to discourage the possible passerby. As he neared the waterfall and the twin statues, he finally found it. Smirking, he jumped down to the ledge below, just wide enough for three men to stand side by side. He grew even more confident when he faced the wall to see a smooth rock face. A few beeps on the data-pad he had brought along had the hologram fading away, revealing a large metal sliding door. He started remembering back to when they had returned to improve the base.

They had stayed for a few months, Revan and his engineering team, carving out the innards of their cave. He stepped up to the control panel. The screen lit up at his touch as he punched in an old, once forgotten code, causing it to give a high pitched tone and green glow. A hiss followed as the door slid open, revealing the base itself. The fledgling school was reminiscent more of the Jedi Temple than the Sith Academies he and Malak had visited. Despite their dislike, and later hate for the Order, they had to agree it was far more welcoming than the brooding black Sith were ever so fond of. He strode through the halls, making note of a workable command center, a small mess hall, dormitories to accommodate up to ten students, a library, training rooms, the master's quarters, as well as a security hub and maintenance bay. It was here he found the small group of droids he had left to maintain the outpost in his absence. Physically, they were exact replicas of HK-47. Inside, they were programmed for construction, mechanics, electronics, and long-term maintenance, not assassination and general bloodlust. The plain, white eyes lit up as he stepped forward, the droids coming out of a long hibernation.

"**Statement: HK-48s active and ready to serve, master." **said on droid.

Revan had been surprised at being recognized so easily, but didn't show it.

"I am here to make this installation operational. You will find my ship at these coordinates." He transmitted the data from a small wrist computer. "My utility droid will accompany you back with the necessary cargo."

"**Affirmation: it shall be done, master."**

Revan watched the troop file out, mapping out his plans for the coming, but still distant, battles he would be waging against the Empire. He chuckled to himself, he must have lost it. He of course had contingency plans in the event of failure, but plans usually fell through, especially if you had a personal mission against a faction strong enough to force the Republic to its knees. This Sith Empire had been waiting almost a thousand years for their revenge. Despite how little he could do up front, he hoped some cloak-and-dagger and sabotage would give the Republic time to rebuild. But to do that, he'd need a team, one made of companions who had no ties with the Republic, with the Order. No, they would have to be unknowns so that the Sith wouldn't lash out prematurely. And he knew exactly where to start.

"I wonder if you will remember me too, Sarutobi-san."

**XXXXX**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I remember starting a fic like this YEARS ago, but never really completed it. Eventually, the old computer became corrupt and I lost the story. It was a good 15 chapters too... but oh well. The idea came back to me today and now I'm giving it another shot. I hope you will too :) Anyway, first chapter is complete. I will get into more details as the story goes on, revealing them to you guys as I reveal them to the cast. Reviews are always welcome, I love feedback. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Setting the Stage

**Disclaimer (since I forgot in the last chapter): **I do not own any material, be it lore, characters, techniques, names, etc etc. They all belong to their respective owners and I will not claim an ounce of credit.

* * *

Revan breathed in the forest air as he sped through the trees. A part of him was excited, another apprehensive. It had been a few years since his last visit. He wondered whether or not the old man was still in office. If he was, that would make his job a lot simpler. If not... well, he'd just have to be discreet. Forgoing all of his "futuristic" gear besides the lightsabers hidden in his sleeves, the jedi easily could have passed as a shinobi, as the locals called it. He found stashed away in the masters quarters his old gear he used on his last visit; dark blue shinobi pants and black sandals. For his top, he wore a form fitting black shirt and over that, a green flak jacket. To top it all off, he even had the signature head band, all gifts from the village leader.

"_Konoha," _he thought as he went from tree branch to tree branch. _"I wonder how much you changed."_

The village had suffered greatly at the hands of one of the tailed beast not even months before Revan had arrived. They were weakened and greatly damaged. He remembered as their dwindling numbers desperately fought off a surprise invasion from a rivaling village, as well as their own surprise when a "mysterious stranger" had stepped in and annihilated the attackers with a simple flick of his wrist. Even Revan still marveled at how much stronger he was on this planet. Their leader, the Hokage named Sarutobi, had been greatly appreciative of his assistance and after a quick mind probe to check his motives, he proudly welcomed him into the village ranks. Despite his obvious disappointment at the jedi's need to depart, he still assured him that he would always be welcomed. Pretty soon, he would find out if that proved true.

Revan slowed his pace as he spied the massive walls encircling the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The damage that had been there years before had been completely repaired, as if the demon had never attacked. As he neared the gates, two shinobi stepped forward, calling for him to stop.

"Who are you, stranger? You are dressed like us and wear our symbol, but your face is not familiar at all. What is your business here in Konoha?" asked one, rightfully on guard.

"I am no danger to you or your village. I wish only to speak to your Hokage, if Sarutobi-san is still in office," replied Revan.

"He is. Forgive me if I do not believe your story. There are many people who wish to speak to Hokage-sama, many of which would also like to do him harm. Unless you can prove you are a ninja of Konoha, I will not let you pass."

"You are not interested in my identity, you will allow me to go on my way," Revan stated with a small wave of his fingers.

"I... am not interested in your identity, you may go on your way," said the guard in a slight trance.

"Welcome to Konoha, sir. Please do not cause any trouble," said the other, and they both stood aside.

Revan took in the sights and sounds of the bustling village. He was glad to feel an air of peace from its people. Villagers and shinobi alike mulled about this way and that, going about their routines. He drew a few curious glances from the civilians, but for the most part they kept to themselves. The shinobi, however, were much more wary. Still, Revan continued on unfazed. Even if he was called out as an imposter, Konoha ninja wouldn't attack outright unless he proved dangerous to them or their people. At most, they would imprison him, which would not happen. He then turned his gaze to the great carvings in the mountain overlooking the village. Each one was sculpted in the visage of each Hokage since the village's founding. Revan had learned from his last visit that a new carving was added to the mountain each time a new Hokage took office.

"_I wonder what they will do when they run out of mountain to carve."_

He let that thought be as he approached the city hall. Using the same trick he used at the front gates, it was relatively simple to slip past the receptionist and reach the old man's office. A pair of knocks were answered with a gruff "enter." Slowly, so not to cause alarm, Revan swung the door open and stepped inside. There, sitting behind his desk and a mound of paperwork, was the Professor himself. The wizened shinobi looked up at the visitor to have his eyes slightly widen.

"Nice to see you again, Sarutobi-san," greeted the jedi with a nod.

"Revan," replied the old man with surprise as he removed the pipe from his mouth. "It's been six years, and you don't even look a day older. What have you been up to?"

"I've been... busy since my departure. I am glad to see Konoha has recovered successfully. It's as if nothing has happened."

"And look at you, coming in dressed like that. I'm surprised the Anbu haven't apprehended you, considering your absence."

"So am I. I am sorry I had to leave as suddenly as I did, but issues with a war back home had called."

"No need to apologize old friend. Iwagakure may hate us, but after your little performance, they've started calling you **Akuma no Arashi** and haven't dared a second attack. You've become a legend overnight."

Revan couldn't help but laugh at his new alias. Then again, who could blame them? A force storm of that magnitude would send any attacking force running.

"It's been six years Revan. You must have a reason for coming back."

"I do, and you may not believe me. You remember how I told you that I'm not from this world, correct?"

"Yes, although it still is kind of far fetched, even for me. This time around, however, I'm pretty certain we have more time and I would like to hear the whole story."

"You might want to make yourself comfortable then, because it's going to be along one."

Sarutobi quickly conjured a shadow clone to continue his duties as he stood from his seat.

"Come, let's take this outside. Some fresh air would do us some good."

The two friends found themselves seated on a bench on top of the Hokage Monument. Revan gazed at the beauty of the village below him, and understood fully the pride its people took in their home. The Force ran so strongly here. He marveled at how they had adapted its use into chakra, something he had never experienced, not even from Jedi and Sith. It was frightening and awe inspiring at the same time.

"Where do you want me start?" asked the jedi as he faced his companion.

"We're at your leisure," replied Sarutobi with a smile. "And you know I'll want the whole thing anyway."

"Well, where to begin..." Revan contemplated just how much he should divulge. Saying he was once a Sith Lord, the epitome of evil, would be counter productive.

"To start with, yes, I am not from this planet. The stars you see at night comprise much bigger civilizations. I myself am from one of them, one who I once called ally, and now whom I call foe. When I left, the galaxy was in a civil war. I had led an armada that sought to replace the weakening and corrupted government with something much more formidable, something more honorable. It was a revolution on such a grand scale, I should have anticipated something to go awry. My old student Malak, whom you have not met, betrayed me. He became power hungry, bitter, ambitious to the point of sacrificing anything and anyone to meet his goals. Rather than face me in combat, he took the coward's option and ordered his men to fire on my ship. I barely escaped with my life. Whereas I carefully planned my advances to preserve vital military installations and planets, he sought only complete destruction and razed every world he came across if they so much as lifted a finger against him."

Sarutobi had to grimace. The Kyuubi had been fearsome and destructive in its own right. But to imagine just what kind of weapons could wipe out his village, his country, even the entire world was just unthinkable. And Revan once commanded an army like this? Maybe just a little bit, the Professor grew more wary of this stranger from another planet, if his story could be true.

"Publicly, I was declared dead, but my old family, the Jedi Order who raised and trained me, wanted me to lead them to the source of Malak's power. It was an ancient space station, capable of churning out thousands of ships, war droids, fighters, weapons, anything a madman would need to bring an entire galaxy to its knees, and it could do it in mere days."

"Why? Why did you make use of this station? The very concept of it violates the sanctity and laws of life as we know it."

"My reasons may be hard to explain, and requires more history on our part to understand fully. But to put it into simple terms, there is an Empire out there filled with these madmen, whom are obsessed with attaining revenge over the Republic and the Jedi Order for defeating and exiling them over a thousand years before now. This Sith Empire, the True Sith Empire, wanting to wipe the Jedi and the Republic clean from the galaxy. I wanted to use the Star Forge to recreate it into something stronger, something that could repel the Sith when they decided to make their move. But Malak undermined that whole plan, seeking only to make himself the new emperor of his own order. The Star Forge had become too corrupted under his influence, and we had no choice but to destroy it."

"I led the Republic fleet to the Star Forge itself, hitting Malak and his armadas head on. Tactically, the fleet would have stood no chance in a 10-1 ratio, but we had our own ace in the hole. A young jedi named Bastila Shan was trained in a rare but powerful technique known as Battle Meditation. Through the Force, she influenced both sides, terrorizing and sowing doubt into the minds of the Sith, while inspiring courage, strength, and unity in our allies. The Sith were routed and the Star Forge destroyed, but it came at a great cost. The Republic Fleet was victorious, but heavily crippled. It would take years to return to full strength, and as for the Jedi, where there was once thousands, barely a hundred now remained."

"You are a Jedi, are you not?" asked Sarutobi, to which Revan nodded. "Shouldn't you be out there, helping your people rebuild? You are responsible for their current state right now." The disdain in his voice did not go unnoticed by the knight.

"And that is what brings me to my reasons for returning. During my last visit, I brought with me a team of engineers to construct a small academy, a school for Jedi in a crater your people call the Valley of the End. With your permission, I would like to seek out potential candidates to teach and train in the way of the Force. The Republic needs stronger Jedi knights, and your world is amazingly powerful."

Sarutobi chewed on the end of his pipe, deep in thought over what the man had just told him. From what little knowledge he had of these galactic factions, he could tell that the Jedi were noble and just, and the Sith anything but. However, what Revan was requesting was extremely serious. He feared that these Jedi he planned to train would fight the Sith and be traced back here.

"You are asking a lot of me, Revan. These students of yours must consent to your tutelage, and even then they have to be orphans. I will not allow you to take them from their families." The old man sighed and stood. "Give me time to think on this. What you've told me, while I am grateful for your honesty, has made me considerably more guarded against you. The Kyuubi was enough. I do not want an otherworldly enemy lay waste to my village a second time."

"Your consideration is all I ask for, Sarutobi-san. I thank you for at least hearing me out," said Revan with a bow.

By now the sun was setting. The Professor and the Prodigal Knight bade each other farewell as great shadows were cast across the village skyline. Revan, on his part, felt a little bit lighter. He was without a definite answer, but Sarutobi had at least considered his request. His first step had been completed. Hopefully, his knights would be ready before the Empire made its move. Hopefully, Bastila and Carth would help the Republic become strong again. The jedi sighed, he had been hoping an awful lot since beginning this mission.

As he made his way through the village, his senses perked up at a sudden spike of darkness. It caught him off-guard, as until now he felt nothing but peace in the village. As he turned towards the feeling of anger and fear, he felt a pit grow in his stomach. Something wasn't right, and there weren't any shinobi intervening.

With greater haste, he sped off across the roof tops, the dark intent leading him unsurprisingly to an old, dirty alleyway. There he saw a mob of at least thirty people, shouting and shaking their weapons at someone who was cornered at the very end. He picked up words like demon, freak, monster, and it made him sick. As he drew closer, he realized with a shiver down his spine, that the victim was a boy, a young one at that. Revan guessed he was no older than five. He was bruised and cut, with his hands thrown over his head, begging for mercy and for someone to help him. His white t-shirt was torn and smudged, as was his black pants, and he wore no shoes. His short, but spikey blonde hair was red with blood in one spot. He watched as one man stepped forward from the crowd, drawing a katana and declaring that it was the end. The jedi could no longer watch.

"You will not harm this child," he said in a low, threatening tone as he jumped down between them. The boy looked up in wonder at this stranger defending him. Who is he? He was dressed like a ninja, but they had never helped him so directly before. The man, who looked like he was in his late twenties, only got angrier.

"I don't care if you are a shinobi, move over or I will run you through! That monster has to die!"

"This is your only warning. Leave now."

The man only yelled and charged at his opponent, spurred on by the cheers of the people behind him. It happened quickly, almost too quick for the boy to notice. He watched as a bright blue beam of light shot from the man's right sleeve. He swung quickly and the man yelled in pain and horror as the strange blade cleanly carved his arm off, the heat instantly cauterizing the stump. Just as quickly, the blade was gone. Grabbing the man by the collar, he threw him into the stunned crowd. The villagers were quick to pull the man back to his feet, but none dared to attack. This man was dangerous, and his aura radiated from him like an angry fire. They fled, scattering and crying in fear. Revan frowned as they ran. Even in the heart of a place so peaceful, the Dark Side still had a presence. He turned his attention to the child, whose eyes bore into him with awe and fear.

"Who- who are you?" he managed to say.

Revan gave him a calm smile and took a knee in front of him. "I am a friend. Can you tell me your name, little one?"

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**A/N:** Second chapter is out. Gave a bit of background information for those unfamiliar with the Star Wars side of the story. Revan was renowned for being an extremely powerful Jedi knight and Sith lord. To quote Kreia in the second game, "Looking at Revan was like staring into the heart of the Force." The Narutoverse planet only amplifies a force user's power, so a person trained like Revan would be... frightening to put it mildly. Not godly, but pretty damn close. There will still be some key characteristics for the Naruto cast that won't be changed, but the ones whom Revan chooses will be tweaked, naturally. Thank you for those who gave the story a chance. Review!

**Akuma no Arashi: **The Demon Storm, a moniker given to Revan by enemy survivors after the destructive Force Storm he rained down on an Iwagakure invasion. Star Wars fans, remember he was a Sith at this time, so such power would come easy to him.


	3. Explainations

**A/N:** So, this whole time I've been off the grid has been due to computer problems. After the old docs were lost, I also lost motivation to continue writing. Now however, things have been settled and I'm ready to get back into this bitch. So enough of my blabbing, onward!

* * *

Naruto watched the man in front of him carefully, both in awe and trepidation. Never had he seen any weapons, any jutsu, that could do what this man had just done. Granted, he was only five, but in the eyes of a child, it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Come on Naruto. Let's get you home," said the Jedi as he held out a hand. Except, he didn't take it.

"I don't know you though. You're not the old man," he said, shying away.

"You're right, I'm not," conceded Revan. "But I'm a friend of his too. Besides, you gotta admit home is a lot better than this alley, right?" The boy shook his head furiously, something that caught Revan off guard.

"It's not though. Everyone there is mean to me. The ladies who work at the orphanage ignore me, give me so little food, or just yell at me. The other kids, they don't play with me. They're mean too! They take my food, they break my toys, they push me and hit me and call me names! I don't want to go back!" continued the little boy.

Revan listened patiently as Naruto told him his woes. As he got more and more in depth about his treatment, not just by the caretakers and other orphans but by the villagers in general, the tears ran more freely. Pretty soon, the child descended into an all out bawl, crying out over and over as he begged to know what he did wrong. Acting on instinct, the Jedi pulled Naruto into an embrace, letting the child cry out into his shoulder. He ran through his thoughts, asking himself the same question that kept coming out of Naruto's mouth. First came confusion, then came disgust, and then resolve. He thought back to Sarutobi's conditions about taking apprentices. As Naruto continued to cry, Revan reached out with the Force to sense his potential. What he found startled him. At first glance, he could feel the Force radiating from him like fire. It was a cool blue, constantly enveloping his soul just waiting to be unlocked. When he looked deeper though, he found something much more sinister, much darker, and far more powerful. It came from deeper inside him, locked tight and highly limited in influence, but there nonetheless. It writhed and pulsed, like a rabid, caged animal just begging to unleash its fury. Despite these two extremes, a final check showed him that tiny fractions of both sides mingled with each other. It was as if they were meant intermingle. Regardless of the implications or causes, one thing was certain; Revan wanted answers, and he knew exactly where to get them from. But first...

"Naruto, I'm going to ask you something important," he said as he placed his hands on his shoulders. The boy watched him silently, his sobs having stopped at the sudden change. "Did you run away? You're not in trouble, but did you run away from the orphanage?"

Hesitantly, Naruto nodded, but the truth was in his eyes.

"And you don't want to go back right?"

Another nod.

"Do you want somewhere else to live?"

He nodded again, but this time a smile was forming.

"Come on, we're going to go talk to the old man," declared the jedi.

He turned around and motioned for Naruto to jump on his back. Now grinning wildly, he eagerly climbed on and wrapped his arms around Revan's neck. With a smirk of his own, the jedi took off onto the rooftops. He couldn't help but smile as the boy laughed madly at the speed, his whoops and hollers echoing out through the streets below. More than once, a civilian would shoot there gazes up to the sky but too late. Even some shinobi had difficulty tracking a dark figure in a darkening twilight. Then again, the mop of blonde hair on an ecstatic, and rather loud five year old made for an easy marker. Within minutes, the pair was coming up on the Hokage's tower. Revan, taking a chance, jumped through a wide open window to Sarutobi's office, startling the old man from his numerous reports.

"What in the devil- Naruto? What are you doing here?" he asked in bewilderment. What surprised him even more was that the blonde runt had come in on the back of the very man he spoke to not even half an hour ago. To top it all off were the obvious marks and bruises from the boy's earlier treatment in the alley.

"Hi old man!" he yelled as he jumped down from Revan's back. "This guy just saved me!"

"Saved?"

Revan gave him a single nod. "Sarutobi, I need to talk to you."

The aging Sandaime immediately recognized the serious tone and look in the jedi's eyes. He shifted his focus back on Naruto and asked him to wait just outside the office.

"Revan and I need to talk for a moment. It shouldn't take long, just a few minutes."

"What are you going to talk about?" he asked curiously.

"It's grown up stuff. Now go on, we won't leave," he replied with a grandfather's smile.

The boy pouted and crossed his arms. "But I want to know now!"

Revan chuckled and led him to the door. "I promise you will soon."

The boy huffed as the door opened but complied. As soon as it closed, however, the humor was lost and Revan met the Hokage's gaze with a penetrating stare.

"I need answers."

"There's only so much I can give, Revan," Sarutobi evenly replied.

"No beating around the bush. A child, no less one his age, shouldn't have to be treated with abuse and neglect. I looked into his eyes when he told me why he ran away from the orphanage, I watched as a mob of your 'loyal citizens' cornered and almost beat him to death. The caretakers all but starve him, the children bully him. It's a wonder he can smile at all."

Sarutobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought he had the deplorable conditions in the orphanage taken care of. He personally had to change over the staff at least four times.

"There's more. I can sense his aura, but what concerns me is the second aura inside him. His own is strong yes, and best of all it's pure and innocent. This second one however, is an exact polar opposite. It's vile, it's angry, and unnaturally powerful. Each living being has only one aura, so clearly Naruto's isn't the only soul occupying that body."

When they started, Sarutobi had been standing, but now he had sank back into his chair and interlaced his fingers in front of him as he leaned forward on the desk.

"What I am about to tell you can not leave this room," he conceded.

"Give me enough reason and I'll consider it," the younger man responded defiantly.

"This is strictly a need-to-know matter, Revan. I need your full confidence on this."

He resisted for a moment, but only a moment, and the jedi gave a curt nod.

"Five years ago, our village was attacked, not by an army but by a beast. You know this much already. Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox, long considered the Land of Fire's guardian had turned on us. You bore witness to the damages during your last visit. Officially, the Kyuubi was destroyed but at a cost of at least half our shinobi, including the Yondaime. Unofficially, this is false. Minato knew full well that something as powerful as a tailed beast of Kyuubi's caliber could never be destroyed conventionally. So he did the next best thing and sealed it away."

"Sealed it," echoed Revan. "Into what?"

Sarutobi merely nodded to the door, the message abundantly clear. "It was the Kyuubi that you sensed in Naruto. Minato sealed the demon into his newborn son at the cost of his own life. He had prayed and hoped that Naruto would be remembered as a hero, but as you've just found out, that is not the case. I have been fully aware that the villagers distrusted and shunned the boy, but this is the first incident I've been informed of them physically abusing him."

Revan was, for lack of a better term, disgusted. A father was supposed to care for and raise their children, not damn them to a life of misery. "Why a child though? Couldn't he have sealed it inside an object or even an adult? I've seen you shinobi seal and unseal things from scrolls all the time."

"It may have been possible in the case of a lesser demon, but not with the Kyuubi. A simple object would be destroyed, and a full grown adult whose chakra coils had already developed would reject the beast entirely. No, this was the best course of action. However, it is good you found him when you did. If Naruto dies this early on, then the Fox will be set free."

"This early on?"

"Minato was a master of Fuinjutsu, sealing arts. The seal he designed for Naruto intricately links his chakra coils with those of the Fox. Normally, when used with an older individual, the demon's chakra would rip apart and overpower the host from the inside as their coils are already developed. In a newborn however, the demon chakra is mixing with a human's from the very start, and the coils naturally grow resilient to the otherwise poisoning power."

"You're saying that Kyuubi's strength is now Naruto's?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. Passively the chakra will boost his reserves, make his body more durable against damage, and augment his healing rate to name a few perks. To actively use the chakra for techniques, however, is going to require training just like anyone else; for that, he will need to enroll in the Academy."

"By his choice, correct?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "You won't have to worry about that. Naruto has grown extremely adamant in taking my job when he's older. I can assure you he is dead set on becoming a shinobi."

"Did Minato consider the Kyuubi attempting to take control of Naruto when he made the seal?"

"Even I wouldn't know that, but Minato wasn't considered a master for nothing. He was a very intelligent man and constantly made contingencies for every plan he came up with, even in his academy days."

"Then I suppose I'll have to take your word for it."

Revan furrowed his brow as he processed everything he had just been told. In all honesty, sealing a demon inside someone should not have come as a surprise. He had witnessed several occasions where dark spirits possessed the weak willed. Often, these spirits were Sith that never passed on. Still, to doom a child to a life of exile, one's own son, the very thought left a sick feeling in his stomach. He shuddered to think what would happen if the boy gave in to hate. While he could never blame him if he did, the results would be... less than pretty.

"You can probably guess what I'm about to ask next of you," the jedi continued.

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "I see no reason not to let you take Naruto under you wing, so long as he agrees to it."

For once that night, Revan let a smile tug his lips. With a simple push from his mind, the office doors clicked and swung open. Unsurprisingly, a certain blonde came tumbling in.

"Curious one, I'll give him that," Revan quietly commented. Of course, Naruto jumped back to his feet as soon as he hit the floor.

"What's going to happen old man? Is this guy gonna make me stronger?" he asked as he animatedly pointed to Revan. Sarutobi merely smiled and looked at the jedi, who gave the boy a nod.

"Awesome!" he cheered. "I'm gonna be a ninja in no time!" Revan silently took note of how Naruto's wounds had all but disappeared. Aside from the caked blood, dirt, and tears in his clothing, no one would ever have guessed he had been attacked not even an hour earlier.

It was at that point Revan knelt down and placed his hands on the child's shoulders, quieting him instantly.

"Naruto, I know you are young, but what I am about to ask you is very important. I will be teaching you to be something different than a ninja. They are similar, but different. Are you with me so far?"

The smile fell from Naruto's face. "You mean, I won't be a ninja?"

"Oh no, you'll still have a great head start on your peers when you're old enough to join the Academy, but what I will be teaching you in the meantime will not be easy. It will be hard, it may even break you, make you want to quit. Training to become a ninja is difficult. Training to become a Jedi Knight, which is what I will be teaching you, is no different. Can you stick with it?"

Naruto remained silent and looked downward steadily as his young mind tried to make sense of what his possible new sensei was telling him. Could he keep going if it got hard? Life was hard enough already, so why not? His resolve even stronger, he looked Revan in the eye and smiled again. "I won't give up, even if it kills me!"

Revan laughed. "Let's hope it won't come to that."

Sarutobi nodded in approval as he gazed at the new pair. "Keep an eye on him Revan. That child can be quite the handful."

The jedi gave him a small smirk. "I think I'll be alright. How hard can it be?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm liking the feedback I've been getting for this story, thanks so much guys! Now, as for the ridiculous gap for this update, my laptop had been out of commission for about three weeks due to a faulty hard drive. Me, in my infinite stupidity, did not back up my crap. Yeahp. After that, I kinda lost a drive to continue for a couple more weeks after that. But now I have that drive back, and the reviews only encourage me to keep going! :DD To answer a couple questions/concerns, I will keep some shinobi elements and trademark techniques, after all the blonde baka wouldn't be himself without shadow clones. I also have not read the book Revan, in fact haven't even heard of it, haha. I'll try to look it up when I can though. More plot has been set! Review!


	4. Let's Begin

**A/N:** Big thanks to all those who took the time to read, and more thanks to my reviewers! Maybe I will get back to those 15 chapters after all! Let the story continue...

* * *

_"How hard could it be I said," _Revan mentally grumbled at the sight in front of him.

He had brought Naruto directly to the hideout after their conversation with the Hokage. The boy, to his credit, did have enthusiasm, but as soon as they arrived he did not stop talking, did not stop asking questions, and certainly did not leave the droids alone. Speaking of which...

"Distressed inquiries: Master, why is this child on my shoulders? Why is sticking his fingers in my view ports? Why does he constantly kick my chassis and yell gideeyup?"

"Come on you big metal thing, go faster!"

Revan pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Naruto, get off him."

"Awwww!" whined the blonde.

"HK is not a toy, you'll have plenty of other things to keep busy, now get down."

Grumbling, the child complied and hopped off, much to the droid's relief. "You're no fun, Revan-sensei." The jedi shook his head and motioned for him to follow. The pair walked through the halls towards the dormitories, with Revan filling him in on small details.

"An old friend and I had planned on making this an academy, but never got around to it. Consider yourself its first actual student."

"Academy, like where the ninjas go?"

"In a manner of speaking. Unlike the Shinobi Academy, this one was meant to be a permanent residence. Not only was there to be classrooms and training areas, but bedrooms for the students, common areas to rest and play, and a cafeteria to feed everyone. As you can see though, we never finished. For the time being, I have the droids renovating and improving on key areas, but it will be some time before this place will really be ready."

They took a turn into a smaller hallway, which was lined with six doors on either side. It stretched to accommodate the rooms and came to an abrupt stop with a rough wall.

"Pick any room you want. The door will open when you get closer. I know you'll probably be awake for most of the night considering what has happened, but we start training tomorrow morning, and you'll need your strength."

Bidding him good night, the Jedi turned and left as Naruto went straight to the first door on his right. Just as Revan had said, the door slid open with a hiss, displaying the small and almost spartan room. On his right and along the wall was a single size bed with a pair of brown boots and a dresser at the foot. In front of him was a wooden desk and chair along with a reading lamp. Left of that was another door, this one leading to a private bathroom and shower. Still, despite the sparse furnishings, Naruto couldn't have been any happier. He had his own room, his own bed, even his own toilet and bath! After a quick and hot shower, the boy took a look in the dresser for some clothes. What he found, even though he himself didn't recognize them, were the robes worn by customary younglings of the Jedi Order. Deciding to leave most of it for the morning, he simply threw on the shit and shorts and jumped into his bed. His bed. That was going to take some getting used to, but he would gladly get used to it. Naruto smiled as he let his eyes droop shut, not bothering to think about the changes his life had taken. Oh yes, he couldn't wait to get used to it.

* * *

The morning came quickly with Revan knocking on the door, but he grumbled when he got no answer. He slid it open, expecting to find his apprentice still passed out in his bed, but was surprised to see an empty room. The only evidence of an occupant were Naruto's old clothes lying in a pile in the bathroom, and the drawers of the dresser left open. Revan smiled when he noticed the padawan robes and boots were gone. That kid caught on quick. He left the room and headed to the mess hall, expecting to find him there. That was empty too, but he grabbed an apple for good measure. As he continued his search, the familiar hum of a lightsaber reached his ears.

_"Already? I never showed him the sparring ring. And how did he find a saber?"_

He followed the sounds to a large training hall, complete with all the equipment a jedi would be expected to use; training sabers, blasters, mesh armors, helmets, you name it. In the center was Naruto, swinging around a blue training saber at an HK droid. T3, Revan noticed, had settled onto the sidelines and was recording the whole match. Revan stood by as he watched the two combatants. The droid was similarly armed but resigned to just block the child's wild swings. More than once the blonde toppled over or stumbled, the lack of a counterweight messing with his balance. Fed up with his lack of progress, Naruto yelled and jumped at the droid, the saber held high over his head and ready to cleave the droid in two. HK simply lifted his own and blocked the attack with no effort. He then side stepped and tapped the blonde on the back of the neck with his blade, causing him to yelp at the stinging sensation.

"How long have you two been at it?" asked the jedi.

"Ah, Revan-sensei! HK was teaching me to fight!" said Naruto.

"Explanation: Master, Apprentice Naruto found his way here after breakfast and immediately asked me to train him. He has been doing lightsaber drills for approximately 57 minutes and... 28 seconds."

"More like keeps blocking me and stinging me..." grumbled the boy.

"Well, that's to show you openings in your form. Besides, you won't learn anything just by swinging the thing like a club. Now, let's get started the proper way." Revan called a training blade of his own from the table and stepped up next to Naruto.

For the next few hours, he guided him through the motions and katas of the first lightsaber form, Shii-cho. Now with proper instruction, Naruto was easily grasping the simple strikes, blocks, and parries that were associated with Form 1. Deliberately, he slowly swung his saber to mimic Revan. A horizontal slash was quickly followed by a low block, a parry high and to the right had him stepping forward to counter. Throughout the whole lesson, Revan explained to him the fine details to the form.

"Shii-Cho, the Determination Form, is the first of seven styles you will be learning. As you have noticed, the movements themselves are basic and straight forward. It is meant to be an all around style to combat when no other form would be effective. The deliberate blocks and strikes are to familiarize yourself with the feel of a lightsaber. If applied to combat, it is only used as a fall back option. An experienced opponent would easily counter the simple, and often wild strikes of a Shii-Cho user. Keep in mind that the style was based off of traditional sword fighting, or kenjutsu as shinobi would call it. If you want to succeed in melee combat, application of the next six styles will be needed, something that ninja have no knowledge of."

"If it's so easy to beat, then why teach it?" asked Naruto as they continued to trade blows.

"As I said before, the form is meant to get you used to the unique feel of a lightsaber. As we move forward in your training, I will teach you the other styles. Now, think fast."

Without warning, Revan maneuvered out of a lock and nicked him in the side of the neck. The boy yelped and grasp at the small burn.

"No fair," he groaned. Revan only smirked.

"Don't worry we're just getting started."

They followed up their sparring with lunch and what Naruto was quickly finding to be the more boring part of training. They sat on the head of the First Hokage by the waterfall as Revan tried to teach him meditation.

"A jedi's strength comes from what we call the Force. In order to learn what I am trying to teach you, you must feel and command the Force as you would any other tool or weapon. When you get into your chakra training at the academy, you're going to see similarities."

"How am I supposed to do that if I can't feel anything?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why? We've been at it for an hour now!"

"Close... your eyes," repeated the Jedi, this time much more firmly. Naruto sighed but closed them anyway.

"Now, I want you to focus on your breathing. Only your breathing. Let its rhythm fill your mind, forget anything else."

"_I wonder what dinner is going to be," _thought the blonde.

"Naruto, I said focus on your breathing, not your stomach." The boy's eyes shot open.

"How-"

"Did I know? You'll learn in time. Now, try again."

Naruto quickly got over his alarm. Like his sensei had instructed, he tried his best to block out everything else, from random thoughts to the roar of the waterfall. Easier said than done. Time crawled by, and more than once he dozed off. Each time he did, however, he received a mental prod from Revan, and it was back to business. By now, the sun was setting and Naruto was getting even more agitated. Try as he might, he couldn't hone in on this "force" Revan kept telling him about. Time and time again, his mind grasped out for something, but nothing came.

"This is dumb, I'm never gonna find it."

"Yes you will, now try one more time. Forget your emotions, forget the sun, forget the grumbling in your stomach. Your mind has to be calm for it to work."

Naruto sighed in frustration. He tried again, but the insistent rumbling from his belly would not stop. Finally, he shook his head and stood up. "I can't do it anymore today."

Revan understood why, and stood as well. "I'm not expecting you to get it the first try. That would take a miracle. But do you understand the basic idea of it?"

"Yeah, I just need time I guess."

"You'll find it. And when you do, everything will become much clearer. Now, let's eat. You're not the only one starving!"

* * *

This was his new life. Every day, they would follow the same basic routine; their mornings were physical, with them doing either lightsaber combat, taijutsu, or simple physical conditioning in the morning, with meditation and academic classes in the afternoon. Revan hadn't forgotten that Naruto needed basic schooling anyway, and easily worked it into their regimen. Everything the Jedi taught him, Naruto soaked it up like a sponge. He loved learning about the Jedi history, their wars and their place as protectors in the galaxy. He couldn't wait till Revan took him off planet, something he never imagined even in his wildest dreams. Over the next two years, his physical ability had improved by leaps and bounds. His body became stronger and he had put on an extra few inches. Compared to other kids his age, he would be considered fairly tall. Steadily, his connection to the Force had strengthened as well, but the inability to meditate properly had hampered that progress. Once again, the pair found themselves at the waterfall, trying for the umpteenth time to get some kind of positive results.

"This is bullshit!"

"I'm not even going to bother asking where you learned that word," replied the Jedi, seemingly unfazed by the child's language as he continued his own meditations.

"How long has it been since we started? A year? Two? What's it going to take to finally get this?" he yelled.

Revan opened his eyes to see his young apprentice fuming.

"Meditation is not an art driven by emotion. It is derived from peace of mind and body. The more you frustrate yourself, the harder it will become to make a proper connection."

Naruto wasn't buying it. He had enough.

"I'm going for a walk, or to the arena or something. I need to blow off some steam."

"Try not to wander too far. It'll just be harder on yourself getting back."

"Yeah yeah..." the blonde grumbled as he left.

Revan sighed as he watched the boy leave. He'd have to try a different approach if their training was going to continue. In all honesty, he could understand his trouble. He was in the same boat when he was that age. No, conventional methods weren't going to work. He'd need a trigger, but it would have to be delicate. As he closed his eyes once more, his mind started sifting through possibilities. He enjoyed a challenge, but they needed progress, and a standstill was something they could not afford.

In the mean time, the very boy Revan was focusing his life on had marched into the surrounding forests, turning this way and that with no real sense of direction. At this point, he didn't even care how far he had gone or how low the sun was sitting. All that mattered to him at the moment was punching or hitting something, anything, to vent his anger.

"Stupid sensei, stupid meditation, stupid Force!" he continued to gripe to no one in particular. "I'm never gonna get anywhere at this rate!"

His right hand fell to the training saber he wore on his belt out of habit. Why did he have to learn this damn breathing and clearing your mind crap anyway? He could hold his own just fine in a fight. His skill with a lightsaber only got better with time, and his body was conditioned to a point that even teenagers would have trouble achieving. So why couldn't he do it? He ignited the blade and ran through some drills to calm himself, but it didn't help. So he resigned to simply smacking random foliage with the blade.

That was when he felt a tugging in the back of his mind. He stopped what he was doing and sheathed the saber. It wasn't familiar. It didn't have the calming power that was Revan, nor was it anything like a welcoming warmth akin to the Light Side he had read about. It felt odd, alien... almost like... a warning. He moved. He moved on instinct. In a flash, the blade ignited once more. Naruto spun on his heel and lifted his lightsaber high. Something made contact. A resounding crash and sparks flew from the clash, the lightsaber hissing and crackling as it fought against another force. Pushing back in defiance, he threw his attacker off him and quickly fell into that familiar ready stance, his lightsaber held out in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" he said aloud as his eyes bore into the long shadows of a tree. Something was wrong though. This shadow was much darker than the rest, much more foreboding... sinister. Naruto yelped in surprise as red bolts of energy shot out from the darkness. He rolled out of the way just in time. Blaster bolts; Revan had warned him of such weapons when he practiced with the little round drones that liked to stun you.

"Show yourself!" he yelled. He tried to sound brave and strong, but couldn't mask the cracking in his voice.

As if on cue, a dark figure stepped out from his hiding place. Naruto shivered as he watched. It was clearly human shape, but whatever it was, it certainly didn't feel human. The figure was skinny and small, barely five feet, but its size masked the danger it represented. It was garbed in mostly in tight and black, but also gray, robes. The sleeves and pant legs were tucked into the black leather gloves and boots, the sheer black vest covering its torso. What truly unnerved Naruto, however, was the mask that fully encased the figure's head, and those eyes. The big, round, red eyes. In its left hand was a familiar, cylindrical glint of silver.

A cold shiver ran down Naruto's spine as he carefully asked, "What... are you?"

The figure gave no response. For the first time in two years, Naruto was afraid. He was truly terrified, and that fear only grew when a snap-hiss echoed throughout the trees, and they became bathed in red light.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like this is a good cut-off point. I wanted to throw in a little time-skip to keep a good pacing. The day-by-day retelling of two years of basics would bore any reader. Let me know how it's coming along so far. As for our blonde baka, what's going to happen next...? Haha, review!


	5. A Much Larger World

**A/N:** So it turns out that the biggest concern I've noticed is who Naruto is hooking up with. Haha, as of right now, I have no plans for anything of the sort. Maybe it'll be Hinata, maybe not. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. ;)

* * *

There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. But as he parried another swipe, all those words had been thrown aside. Right now Naruto was a mess of emotion and every part of those tenets became null and void as he clashed against his would-be assassin. Death was a very real possibility, and he feared they would get acquainted far too soon. The blonde managed to roll to the right as the assassin brought its saber down in a cleave. Coming out of the roll, Naruto swung at his opponent's leg. At the very least, he hoped to knock it down. The thing, however, simply lifted his leg up and avoided the strike. It swung at his side next, and Naruto desperately raised his saber to parry. Spotting the opening, the blonde planted a kick firmly in the assassin's chest and knocked it back. A scant few seconds of breath was all he gained though, and soon they were right back at it.

The trees rang out with the humming and clashing of laser swords; one a stark crimson, the other a deep blue. Unfortunately for Naruto, the figure in black had much more experience. With a whirlwind of strikes and parries, Naruto was forced on the defensive, the choppy movements of Shii-Cho all he really had to fall back on. He mentally cursed his luck for his lack of repertoire. A swing to the side was blocked, which glided to another swing to the legs. The blonde yelled in anger when they locked, but this time he stepped forward and planted a backhand firmly into the assassin's face. He pressed his advance with a swing to the neck, but the figure easily ducked and spun out of the way, sending a chop to the boy's neck with its hand. Dazed and fatigued, Naruto stumbled forward as he gasped for breath. They continued this pattern several times over, the assassin spinning and nicking at the child's openings. Naruto gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as the red blade cut him over and over again. Why didn't it finish him? His limbs grew heavy, his robes tattered and charred where the lightsaber had cut him. More than once his defense was exposed enough to get run through, yet they continued their one-sided dance. That was when the thing thrust an open hand out at him and Naruto found his feet leaving the ground, his body flying away and into a tree. His eyes shot open in shock from the impact and he crumpled to the ground.

"_**Pitiful child. I won't end here. You will get up, and you will kill it."**_

Naruto struggled to his feet, not caring about who's voice it was or where it came from. He dug deep as he returned to full height, and felt a surge of power flow through his veins. The two combatants reengaged, this time with much more ferocity. Naruto didn't understand what had happened. All of a sudden his reflexes were quicker, he could see the assassin move before it even happened, the pain in his body had disappeared. He brought his blade up and let it come crashing down on his enemy, following up with slash after slash, first to the side, then to the neck, then down to its legs. Now it was the assassin's turn to defend. The only difference was that Naruto had every intention of killing the thing, even with the training blade with which he was forced to make do. As they locked together again, Naruto stepped forward and grabbed his opponent's wrists. With his other hand, he sent the hilt of his lightsaber into the assassin's jaw. He struck once, twice, and a third as it finally let go of his lightsaber. Now armed with a real blade, the blonde wasted no time and swung with all his might. The saber passed through the still stunned figure's neck. The body crumpled to the ground as the head rolled away.

Naruto gasped for breath as he collapsed backward, his muscles too fatigued to support themselves. The lightsabers fell away from his grip as he lay against the tree. He watched the body warily, expecting another trap, but none came. Instead, the body and head started breaking away into dust, and with a gust of wind scattered into the forest. It didn't matter to him though why the corpse had disappeared like that. All that matter was sleep as he drifted into blissful darkness. Little did he know that what was supposed to be a red bladed lightsaber had disappeared as well.

From a distance stood Revan and Sarutobi as they watched Naruto from the branch of a large tree. Revan had a small smile on his face while the Hokage looked thoughtful.

"Not bad Sarutobi. I knew he needed a trigger of some sort. Remind me to learn some of those illusion techniques. How do you feel about his progress so far?"

"It's impressive for one his age. I can tell you have put a great deal of time into his growth. But was calling me to create a genjutsu like that really necessary? I frankly don't care if you let me borrow one of your memories to help build it."

"It was the best idea at the time without causing any real harm. Naruto needed to experience a stressful situation where he would have no choice but to force himself to make a connection, or would you have preferred I threw him off a cliff?"

The elder man chuckled, a smile of his own growing on his face. "No I suppose not. Any plans on when he is to start training in the Academy?"

"On his tenth birthday. He's a fast learner and I know he won't take anything less than joining the graduating class. What were the graduation requirements again?"

"Clone, replacement, and transformation jutsus, a taijutsu and throwing weapon examination, and a written examination on history and tactics."

"That's all? If that's the case, he'll be ready to graduate tomorrow, after some rest of course."

The Hokage raised a brow at that. "Might I ask how you've been able to teach him shinobi techniques?"

"Naruto isn't the only one who's been doing training. I've been studying how shinobi fight since I first came here. I know more than I let on. The question is, would you allow him to simply take part in the graduation exam?"

Sarutobi shrugged. "I suppose I can pull a few strings. The shinobi council would have no problem with a home-schooled applicant, so long as he can earn the proper marks. I'm not too sure about the civilians though."

"The civilians are of no consequence. It's because of you and your shinobi that a rival village hasn't stepped in and turned Konoha into a dictatorship."

The Hokage had to laugh at that one. "Any particular time I should be expecting his participation?"

"Give it a few years still. His jedi training at this level is nearing a close, and I have a little surprise waiting for him. After that, he will be ready to start his career as a shinobi. Whether or not he still wants to, well... we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

It had been three days since that incident at the forest. Naruto had fully recovered. Though the physical injuries had been a mere illusion, the memory was still strong. He had become much more sedated than he used to be. He was still lively at times, but had a greater hold on those outbursts. And as he and his master returned to the waterfall, he looked at the inevitable session in a new light. The blonde sat down and began his breathing exercises. He let his mind empty of unnecessary thoughts, he calmed his emotions and put them away in a different corner of his subconscious. All that mattered was reaching out and feeling the world around him, as Revan had preached to him countless times before.

Naruto's mouth fell open as the world as he was supposed to see it opened up to him.

"What is this...? It's so much different," he breathed as he felt the Force in its entirety. He could feel it in the air, in the ground beneath him, in the water as it crashed into the depths. He felt it in the animals that roamed the forests, in the trees and flowers, even in every blade of grass. This energy, it pulsed and flowed through and around everything.

"This, my apprentice, is the Force. This is what we have worked so hard to achieve, and you have finally done it."

"This is incredible, it's like I can see everything at once!" he exclaimed has he broke the connection.

"The Force is everywhere, it flows through everything. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, the Force will always be there. It is where a Jedi finds his true strength. It is your weapon, your armor, your companion. Feel the Force, and you will never be alone."

"I think I understand now, why I'm supposed to stay calm. A power like this... I'd hate to see it out of control."

Revan smiled. "In time, you will be able to gain a finer degree of control over its more destructive capabilities. But for now, welcome to your next phase in life."

* * *

With his new connection with the Force, Naruto's growth expanded rapidly. He learned telekinesis as he lifted, pushed, threw, pulled and otherwise played with the objects around him. He channeled the energy into his body, amplifying his strength and speed. Where before he managed to jump a few meters at best, he could now leap clear over rooftops during one of their runs throughout Konoha. Yet as he continued to learn through the Force, he always returned his attention to the stars above him. For some reason, he felt them calling, and his desire to leave the planet grew stronger by the day. The weeks faded into months, months into years, and now here he was taking yet another big step into a new world.

Naruto stared breathless out the windows of the Ebon Hawk's cockpit. At long last he was entering the cold unknown of space. Since he first met Revan five years ago, he had yearned to see the galaxy as his master did. He watched as his planet, while at first vast and magnificent, soon shrunk to the size of a small blue orb in the darkness. Off in the distance, he saw the sun itself, a giant ball of fire that constantly threw its energy at his home to give it life. Beyond that were the countless stars he so desperately wished to visit. He sat back in the co-pilot's chair as Revan punched several coordinates into the navigation computer behind them.

"Hang on. The first jump is always a bit unsettling."

Naruto strapped in as the stars outside seemed to stretch. With a jolt, he was pushed back into his seat as the ship launched into a swirling blue tunnel.

"We've just entered hyperspace," explained Revan. "It'll still be a few hours before we reach our destination. Take this time to rest, you're going to need it."

Naruto didn't say anything as he gazed out into the void of hyperspace. A few minutes had passed and Revan was about to ask what was wrong when the blonde smiled.

"I want to thank you sensei, for everything."

"Hmm?"

"You gave me a new life, you gave me a new purpose. You showed me what it was like to have someone that cared for you, someone who wanted you to grow and become strong, someone I could call a friend and a parent. I hope that someday I can be even half the man you are."

Revan stood and walked up behind his apprentice. He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and the two locked eyes.

"Naruto, there's is no need to thank me. You have grown into a strong young lad, and hold a wisdom beyond your years. I am proud to call you my student."

Of course, not even the Force could have warned him of the impending missile that was Naruto as the boy latched around his waist. He was crying. He let it all go, all his feelings on this man he could call a father. Revan returned the embrace, albeit a bit awkwardly. As the sniffling stopped, Naruto looked up at him all teary eyed and asked, "Can I be alone for a little bit?"

Revan nodded. As they gave each other one more embrace, the Jedi turned and retreated to his quarters. Naruto remained in the cockpit as he stared out into space and by extension, his reflection in the thick glass. He was ten years old now. Much of the baby fat had given way to a more angled face thanks to his training and lifestyle. His blue eyes still sparkled with young innocence, but also held the edge of maturity. His hair remained spiky and wild as ever, save for the single long braid behind his left ear. The whisker marks along his cheeks had always confused him, but by now he had simply accepted them as birthmarks, and pretty cool birthmarks at that. The padawan robes he now wore were darker than the sets he had grown accustomed to during his training, and they now included a long, flowing brown cloak with a hood and sleeves. Sometimes he had to double check himself in the mirror, wondering if it was still him or someone much older staring back.

As he settled himself into the chair, he bundled up and let his eyes droop. As soon as they arrived at wherever it was they were going, his first trial would begin. Revan never said what it would be, or where it was, only that he would need all the skills he has built up until now in order to pass. His thoughts drifted into fantasies any child his age would dream of; fighting a great dragon, rescuing a princess from a tower, saving the life of an old king and gaining his favor, the list just trickled on. It could be anything, but no matter what it was, he would still win. That was a promise.

"This is what I've been training for. Sensei, old man Hokage, I'll make you both proud."

* * *

**A/N: **And that's chapter five. To give an idea, Naruto's younger years will be focused more on the Narutoverse. He still holds a good connection to Konoha, despite his absence and will still place it before the countless thousands of other worlds that make up the Republic, most of which he has never even heard of let alone seen. Also, expect this one to be the last time skip for a long while, now that we're getting into the juicier bits of the story. Review!


	6. A Small Detour

Naruto jerked awake when he felt a familiar presence settle in the seat next to him. The Ebon Hawk made a little lurch as Revan pulled them out of hyperspace.

"You're going to enjoy this part," commented the Jedi as they settled back into normal space.

Naruto was, for all intents and purposes, glued to the window as a great dark blue planet loomed into view. Swiveling around it was a single but wide ring of rock, ice, and debris. Much of the surface glittered with the countless billions of lights of a planet-spanning city. What amazed Naruto the most however were the thousands of starships of all shapes and sizes commuting to and from the planet.

"Welcome my apprentice, to Metellos."

Naruto couldn't form anything coherent. To see a city on such a massive scale, it left him breathless to say the least.

"We'll be stopping here for a few hours to gather supplies. Try not to get into too much trouble, yeah?"

The boy simply nodded dumbly as Revan brought them into the atmosphere. Metellos was much like Coruscant; colonized by humans around twenty thousand years ago, the first colonists had arrived by sleeper ships in wake of the Infinite Empire's fall. As time passed, however, the planet became densely overcrowded. Despite having a smaller population than Coruscant, the seas became septic and much of the land barren thanks to lack of development. The inhabitants then attempted the establishment of trade routes to streamline traffic and bring in badly needed supplies, but had only minor success in trading with its much more popular neighbor. Nowadays, the surface was dominated by seventeen stratablocks, massive skyscrapers that bunched together to form small pockets of wealthy habitations that stood over a kilometer above ground. Each block was surrounded by a sea of similarly sized structures, and more often than not, the only way in and out of these residencies was by ship or speeder, neither of which the poverty stricken masses could afford. If you were to describe them as if they were chunks of Coruscant dropped at random, you'd be spot on. If those weren't enough, there were also thousands of floating cities to further escape the disgusting state of the surface. Needless to say, those were falling into disrepair as well.

Despite the sorry conditions most of the planet was in, Naruto still remained awed as they docked at one of the stratablocks. The Ebon Hawk touched down at an unassuming platform, the landing struts giving off a hiss of pressure as they disengaged.

"Don't be fooled by the supposedly well-kept conditions of the stratablock Naruto. The supposedly cleaner surroundings are just as vile as the rest of the planet."

The blonde nodded as he, like Revan, threw on an overcoat to hide his Jedi apparel. With a hiss, the exit ramp slid down and allowed the duo to enter the spaceport. After a quick check-in and fee with customs, they soon found themselves in a speeder headed for one of many market districts. Naruto, now with his initial shock of witnessing his first **ecumenopolis **wearing off,frowned when he got a better look of the deplorable conditions of the surface dwellers.

"Sensei, all those people down there... doesn't anyone think to help them?" he asked.

"I know, it's a sorry sight to see. Metellos could have very well turned out like Coruscant, but it grew too fast, too many people flocking to the world before it was ready. Now, those with credits to spare spend fortunes on these mediocre floating cities or stratablocks, away from the dirt and grime that is the surface. It's an out of sight, out of mind attitude that prevents the planet from thriving as it should."

"I don't like this place. Just being here makes me sick," mumbled Naruto.

"It won't be for long. We're only here to grab a few things and we'll be off. The Metellos system was a necessary stop anyway."

Naruto fell silent as they arrived at the bazaar. Revan parked the craft at the ledge of the durasteel platform and hopped out, his apprentice close behind. They soon became lost in the sea of people, the young blonde struggling not to get separated. He was surrounded by countless species; twileks, ithorians, devaronians, rodians, neimoidians, and of course humans. It was a terrible culture shock for him, but he schooled himself well. There would be plenty of time for him to lose his guts back on the ship. Then there were the stares, the off-hand comments in too many languages to recognize. The blonde thought he heard "good for nothing surface dwellers" or "dirty ass tourists". More than once he received an unkindly shove and a half-arsed apology, if he was lucky enough to get one in the first place. At first he couldn't wait to set foot on Metellos. Now he was aching for the chance to leave.

They made their way into a small shop. Naruto made note that many of the wares were survival equipment. He stored that little bit to the back of his mind as he shifted through the various items. Heat generators, field rations, plenty of extreme temperature protection, compact shelters, the list went on. Vaguely he got the feeling they were headed for someplace cold. Revan in the meantime approached the twilek who ran the store and struck up a conversation. The blonde tried to eavesdrop but couldn't for the life of him understand the language. As they became more animated and irate, the twilek more so, Naruto toned out the banter and returned to examining some of the droids. One in particular quickly caught his eye. In a way, it almost looked like those HK droids Revan had tending the compound. The only real difference was the head, which was not the angular box with yellow slits. It seemed more like a cylinder and a single red line jutted across the "faceplate". A speaker was implanted in the middle of that plate, but that was its only feature. Strapped to its back, to Naruto's surprise, was a rifle. Slowly, the blonde reached out to it, curiosity getting the better of him when the droid activated. Its cold, metal hand shot out and grabbed the boy by the arm. He let out a startled cry as the droid's grip tightened, the other hand moving for the rifle.

Both Revan and the shopkeeper heard the commotion. With a yell in Huttese, the twilek pulled out a jamming device and the droid deactivated.

"_Your kid should know better than to mess around with an armed droid,"_ berated the twilek.

"_My apologies, he meant no harm,_" replied the Jedi.

_"Of course, that's what they all say. Don't blame me if he gets blasted for touching things he's not supposed to."_

The two resumed their bartering, now far more sedated and civil than they left off. Naruto nursed his wrist and quickly moved away from the droid. He didn't want anymore trouble than he could handle. Besides, he didn't think the twilek would take kindly to him wrecking the thing. Deciding to play it safe, the boy waited near the entrance as Revan finished up paying for the wares. A few more words in Huttese and directions to the ship for drop off, and they were soon leaving the store.

"How much longer are we staying here, sensei? This place is making me uneasy."

"Relax Naruto. Nothing can try anything out in public like this. That bodyguard droid was left on standby by whoever sold it. At the same time though, you might want to keep your hands to yourself from now on."

The boy nodded as they made their way through the crowded streets. In all honesty, Revan too felt something was off the moment they landed. In silent agreement, the two jedi made their way back to the Ebon Hawk. As he piloted the speeder through the fly-lanes, Revan had confirmed his suspicions when he noticed another speeder, completely covered and sporting black windows, began tailing them. He steadily increased speed and gently prodded the other speeder for any threats. He sensed three figures, but he couldn't sense their auras. In fact, they seemed almost like pits in the Force. Bounty hunters maybe? Not likely. Even they had souls. Droids? Then how come he didn't pick up their electrical signals? No, whatever these things were, they certainly weren't living.

"Naruto, when we get to the ship, I want you to board immediately. I'll be along shortly."

"Is something wrong sensei?"

"We may have some unwelcome guests. Don't worry, it shouldn't take long."

Naruto didn't ask anymore questions but still let his frustration show.

"I can take care of myself, you know. You have been training me my whole life."

"If my suspicions are right, you're not ready for this enemy. Do as I say."

The tone in his master's voice did not go unnoticed. If Revan had a certain edge in his voice like he did now, he knew not to question that judgment. The speeder came to a stop at the space port. The two Jedi quickly disembarked and made their way to the docking bay. Revan made a note how the second speeder had parked behind theirs and that the occupants, he found out as the doors slid open, wore stealth field generators. It was easy for him to tell they were Sith Assassins, but how the hell did they find them so quickly?

_"And to think I just had Sarutobi use a memory of one of these things to test Naruto," _he thought wryly. _"Shit fuck damn."_

The place was deserted, many lights had gone out despite the fact that they still had power running. Even the maintenance droids were nowhere to be seen. The duo quickened their pace. It seemed to take an eerily longer amount of time to return than it did to leave. A shiver went down Naruto's spine as they made their way through the empty corridors. Almost there he kept thinking. Almost to the ship.

"_**We've got company, boy. Hope you're ready for a fight."**_

There it was again. That same voice that spoke to him when he fought that assassin. He had to remember to ask Revan about that when they were finally off this rock. As they came to the last corner, Naruto broke into a run, fear gripping him at the heels. He was almost there. Almost-

"Damn it," he swore. The heavy blast doors to their bay were sealed shut.

Revan calmly walked up beside him.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," he commented. Naruto glanced down as Revan handed him one of his lightsabers.

"That old training blade won't do you any good now. Try not to lose it."

"What's happening sensei? Why do I feel so cold?"

As if on cue, the last of the lights shut off. It took all of Naruto's willpower not to lose his composure and cry out in alarm. This was beyond creepy, and was he hearing things or were those footsteps just now? A familiar snap-hiss and hum echoed throughout the corridor as Revan ignited a blue saber. Naruto did the same with what turned out to be a silver one. The two jedi stood ready, neither making any noises or sudden movements. While one was composed and poised, the other was literally shaking in his boots.

"Here they come," whispered Revan.

The jedi master stepped forward, Naruto close behind him as the echo of footsteps became much louder. Whoever it was that was coming must have realized they were found. Revan held out a hand and clenched it. With several flashes, the stealth field failed as the assassin it hid suddenly jerked and convulsed, the bones in its body shattering under the enormous pressure of a force crush. The body crumpled to the floor and Revan engaged two more assassins as they shimmered into sight. The elder jedi moved with precision and grace, parrying an attack one moment and striking out the next. As he weaved and spun throughout the chaos, he would occasionally "flicker" his blade, activating and deactivating when their enemies least expected it. At one moment he was redirecting an attack, at another the blade was gone, and the next it was piercing the chest of his attacker. But with each body that fell, another took its place. Naruto, to his fortune, seemed all but forgotten as the assassins quickly identified Revan as the greater threat. The boy moved instead to try and cut through the doors. He would have too if not for the swing of a force pike, the little nudge from the Force in the back of his mind the only thing tipping him off before it cracked his head open.

Naruto raised his saber to block as the black clad sith flickered into view. The two traded blows, both ends of the staff bouncing back and forth against the silver blade. Sparks flew as they clashed, Naruto ducking under a swipe and lashing back with a sweeping kick. He caught the sith off guard and as it fell to the ground, the jedi quickly impaled him with his saber. As he turned to help his master, he watched massive tendrils of lightning erupt from the elder jedi's fingers. An entire group of assassins found themselves thrown back, the malicious bolts setting their bodies on fire.

"We don't have time for this," muttered Revan.

Naruto found himself surprised again as the jedi made a familiar handseal and calmly stated, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** Five more Revans poofed into existence and took their place alongside their creator. Once more, Naruto found himself unable to form words. Never had he seen his master practice any jutsu.

"All of you, I want that door cut open. Do it quickly, I've got a feeling they've got plenty more on hand. Naruto, help them out. The sooner we're out of here, the better." Revan glanced back to see his apprentice standing dumbly in place. A tick mark formed on the jedi's forehead as he yelled out, "Hey! Wake the hell up!"

That got his attention. Naruto gave a short nod and added his lightsaber to the five others as they worked on the blast door. By now, the soft patters of footsteps had lightened as Revan struck down another sith. Bodies of black were strewn all across the hall, some bearing stabs, others were decapitated. There were even a couple cleaved in half. Revan's lips thinned as he looked at his handiwork. How did they find them so quickly? How did they know where and when to find them? Were there any more? Have they already gotten to the rest of the jedi? A churning of fear developed in his stomach as he remembered Bastila. No, she would be fine. She was powerful in her own right, and like him had powerful friends. If something had happened to her he would have felt it. He shook those thoughts from his mind and checked on his clones' progress. A faint smile tugged his lips as the bulkhead fell open, a molten but large hole in its place.

"Stay here and cover our escape. When the Hawk is airborne, dispel."

They nodded as the two Jedi quickly made their way up the boarding ramp, T3 chirping wildly about tracking beacons. Revan conjured two more shadow clones that immediately went about clearing the hull for bugs.

"Keep your guard up. We're not out of this yet," commented the Jedi as he heard fighting erupt in the hall again. "Get on those guns. Blast anything that comes through. I'm warming up the engines."

Naruto ran into the ship and up to the gunner's seat. He vaguely remembered how to operate the weapon from some datapads he had stored in his room, but got settled in nicely. The crashing of lightsaber blades echoed throughout the empty hanger as the massive doors slid open, allowing rays of sunlight to stream through. Anxiety settled in as Naruto continued to wait, his eyes locked on the molten hole for anything that would slip through. That was when he saw them. Except they weren't the black clad assassins he was used to seeing but fully armored troops. Black visors covered their faces, their silver armor sending countless reflections across the room. Then they started shooting at them. Red bolts flew from their rifles, sparking and bouncing off the hull as Revan switched on the deflector shields. The two remaining clones were able to finish their scanning but were quickly gunned down. Relief started flowing through the blonde when he heard the low rumbling of the engines kick on. Still, Naruto did want to take any more chances and let loose with the turret, shooting down five soldiers with the first volley. The soldiers took cover and resolved to popping up to get a few shots off. Some made a run for the exit ramp but they never got very far.

"Hang on kid, we're leaving!"Naruto heard Revan announce through the commlink.

The engines roared to life as the Ebon Hawk launched out of the hanger as stray bolts of energy vainly chased after them. Naruto, still new to space travel, gripped the seat tightly as he felt the g-forces work against his body. He took a deep breath as Metellos shrank away behind them.

"_What a great way to start," _he thought sarcastically. _"My first visit to another planet almost gets me killed."_

As the Hawk soared further away from the ecumenopolis, Naruto made his way down the ladder and back to the cockpit to find Revan punching in a new set of coordinates.

"Huh, that went well," commented the blonde as he settled into the co-pilot's chair.

"Surprisingly well," agreed Revan. "Still, I'm concerned at how quickly we were discovered. If the Sith have their assassins this widespread, then we're going to have a tougher job than I've anticipated."

"Does this mean we won't be going back to Konoha for a while...?"

"Oh no, you'll still be heading home after this stage of your training is complete. I on the other hand am going to have to look into this new Sith activity. The Jedi are going to have to be warned, that is unless the Sith got to them already. The appearance of actual armed soldiers only strengthens my unease. The Republic is in no shape to fight another war so soon."

"So we'll find where they're coming from and knock em senseless."

Revan chuckled. "If only it were that easy."

With a final pull of a lever, the Ebon Hawk found itself in hyperspace once more. The elder jedi glanced at his apprentice, but instead of seeing the energy and drive he was expecting, what greeted him instead was a paling and haunted face as the adrenaline faded and reality settled back in.

"I... I killed them," he whispered.

Revan listened carefully as Naruto continued.

"I was so caught up in the moment, I hadn't even realized what I was doing..."

Naruto felt sick, genuinely sick. While his rational mind tried to reason it was a life or death situation, his heart berated him for how those men, regardless of whose side they were on, had families of their own, families that would never see them again because of him. Revan paused briefly in case the boy had more to say, but nothing came.

"The first kill is never an easy thing to deal with. In a better world, no one would ever have to take someone else's life, but unfortunately that is not the case."

"How many have you killed sensei? You sound so calm about it."

Revan slightly furrowed his brow, but quickly relaxed. Naruto didn't know how to handle it. There was no reason for him to get frustrated with the boy now of all times.

"I've taken more lives than I would like, but I can tell you now it never gets easier. I would hope that the moments where you have to kill are few and far between, but that's just blissful idealism." Revan gave a small but sad smile. "There is no death..."

"There is the Force," finished the blonde. It was odd how those words seemed to settle him so easily.

"I'm going to get some shuteye. We should be at our next destination in about nine hours."

Naruto absentmindedly waved him farewell as he started some meditation exercises. Now that he had his feelings back under control, it was time to tie a loose end. He had to find out who, or what, this voice in his head belonged to. He closed his eyes and went through the familiar routines. He reached out into the Force around him, but also reached deep into his own body and mind. There he found what he assumed was his own soul. It pulsed with a warm, blue light. It was almost... beautiful to see. Except there was something else, something that was entirely not him. This presence was red, and it was dark. Curious as ever though, he continued deeper into the recesses of his mind until suddenly he felt himself "leave" his physical body. Unsure of how to stop the feeling, he simply gave in as he fell into a dark void. Still, the further he fell the more panicked he became. At least what looked like the bottom was coming up, and quick too.

He let out a grunt as he landed in water. He pushed himself to his feet, the sloshing liquid reaching over his knees. Naruto got a good look at his surroundings; never had he imagined his own mind to take on the appearance of a sewer.

"It even stinks like one," he muttered as he scrunched up his nose.

"**Don't be so surprised. You humans are far from a pure race."**

There was that voice again, and unlike the faint echo he heard while he was conscious, this time the sound boomed and reverberated throughout the tunnels. At least now Naruto had an idea as to where to go. He stretched out with his senses and let them guide him, ever closer to the darker presence he shared his mind with. Naruto had absolutely no clue where he was or how far he had come, but he continued his trek deeper into the cesspool that apparently was his mind, that same voice taunting him all the way. After what had seemed like an hour, the tunnel came to an end and opened up into a massive cavern. It was almost identical to all the tunnels he had waded through, just bigger, except for a massive gate on the opposite end. Placed over the lock was what appeared to be a strip of paper with the kanji for "seal" printed upon it.

"**So, my jailer decides to grace me with his oh so mighty presence," **came a booming drawl... from inside the cage. Naruto tentatively took a step forward.

"And what are you supposed to be...?"

As if on cue, two slanted and crimson eyes with slits for pupils appeared in the darkness, accompanied by a massive, toothy grin.

"**You have no clue do you? Here's a hint... I am the Lord of the Bijuu, both the protector and the scourge of man, the source of your power."**

"This can't be real..."

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, mortal. And here, all alone in the deepest reaches of your insignificant soul, you... are... mine."**

* * *

**A/N:** What can I say. I was on a roll with this one. Tell me what you think about the direction you may think I'm taking this ride. Review!

**Ecumenopolis:** a term given to planets, or moons, whose surfaces were entirely, or almost entirely, covered by a vast city. Notable examples are Nar Shadaa, Taris, and of course Coruscant.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: **Honestly, who doesn't know this one? On the off chance someone is that unfamiliar, it stands for "Shadow Clone Technique." A normal clone technique is simply an illusion, but shadow clones are in fact solid copies, able to perform tasks and attacks as a normal human would as long as the caster has the appropriate amount of chakra to spare.


	7. An Answer

He usually always had something to say, some comment or random thought, no matter what situation he was put in. But now as he stood in his own mind, speaking to what was arguably the demon king who just happened to be sealed inside his stomach, Naruto was for lack of a better term "speechless".

The kitsune gave a loud snort as he sized up his jailer. **"Look at you, and here I thought that man was turning you into something half worthwhile. Quit shaking, boy. As much as I would like to, these bars prevent me from ripping your sorry ass apart."**

The booming voice of the Kyuubi was only amplified by the chamber they were in, enough so to make the ground literally shake beneath the blonde's feet. He stumbled a moment but regained his composure.

"You... you're the reason why everyone hated me. You're the reason I have no parents!"

"**Spare me your pity cries, runt. I've watched from day one how those moronic humans have treated you, how they starved you, isolated you, even beat you. It's a wonder how you haven't wiped yourselves out, considering all the fighting and inbreeding you're so fond of."**

"You saw everything, and you never lifted a finger to help?"

Kyuubi had to laugh at that one. The chamber shook with even more force, sending Naruto toppling into the water.

"**Help you? Your misery was one of my few comforts in this hell your blasted Hokage banished me to. I want nothing more than to see someone end you, make you squeal as they squeeze every last breath out of you, but I can't even do that. Begrudgingly, even I have to admit the Yondaime Hokage was a genius, a rare example of the best humanity can offer. He tweaked the seal, altered it so that not only would it keep me bound in here, but it would grant your body access to my power."**

"What's that supposed to mean, that I can go all rawr-rawr with claws and a tail?"

"**Don't try to be snide. You're like an ant trying to push an elephant. It means that my chakra by extension becomes yours. My brothers and sisters have had similar seals placed upon them with their jailers, but ours literally ties the chakra coils together. While they can switch the flow of demon chakra on and off at a whim, you have constantly cycled mine as a natural part of your body since you were an infant."**

"He planned for me grow up with a foreign chakra. He wanted my body to adapt naturally so I could use it freely..."

Realization had dawned on him. All those hated insults, the glares and abuse he had suffered before Revan had shown up, even during his visits into the village. He now knew why, and he felt so livid. Naruto clenched his fists and teeth, trying so hard not to lose control of himself. But how could he not? Wasn't he supposed to be the village's savior? Wasn't his very existence keeping the demon in front of him from leveling Konoha? So why did they want to kill him? He was no hero, he was a martyr, and damn pariah.

"So I really am a demon...?"

"**By Kami, he has a brain in there. Yes, that is exactly what he planned to have happen. But don't even begin to think you can call yourself one of us. You're a hybrid, a damnable abomination of mortal and demon; a hanyou if I remember correctly."**

Kyuubi grinned as he felt anger literally roll off the child in front of him. Steadily, he let a stream of his chakra leak through the seal, the red tendrils rising from the water to encircle the blonde.

"**That's it, boy. That is your power. Use it, grasp it, take it as your own. Your anger and your hate is what can fuel you. It is what can make you strong enough to take your revenge on all those who wronged you."**

The crimson tendrils started wrapping around the shaking child. He clenched his fists and teeth, his nails digging into his palms and drawing blood. He felt rage, rage against the villagers, rage against the old man Hokage who obviously knew, for sending him to that blasted orphanage with full knowledge of what was happening. He wanted to hurt them, make them cry, make **them** suffer as he did. Then he thought of Revan, his teacher, his surrogate father, one of the few to acknowledge him as a person, and not a thing. He couldn't betray him, no matter what happened in the past. Naruto breathed in fresh air, or as fresh as it could be in a sewer, and reigned his emotions back in check. The red tendrils of chakra pulsed once, twice, then fell away, dissipating in the waters once more. The kitsune furrowed his brow as he felt what was roiling anger fade away.

"_**Damn, so close too," **_the massive fox inwardly mused. **_"He might have some real strength after all."_**

"I know what you're trying to do. You're an embodiment of the Dark Side, you want me to use that power so that the seal will weaken and set you free," he breathed as calm returned to his senses. "As far as I'm concerned, you might as well make yourself comfortable behind those bars. This is my body and mind; I'm in charge here fox, whether you like it or not."

"**You may have rejected me for now, but remember I am now a part of you. Eventually there will come a time when your own strength will fail. You will have no choice but to draw my chakra for aid. You will taste true power, you will revel in the ecstasy it will give you. And I will be there to seize control as I rightfully should, as a demon over a mortal carcass."**

The Kyuubi turned with that final comment and strode to the very back of his cell. Naruto soon felt his body getting lighter. He watched as the floor dropped beneath him and the walls faded away. He inhaled a deep breath of sterilized air as he returned to full consciousness. A part of him felt relieved he discovered the reason why he was so hated. Another still felt that simmering anger for those who did it to him, for putting that thing inside of him. Why a child, a newborn child should have to keep the world's most dangerous creature at bay simply by existing was beyond his understanding. Naruto wondered if Revan knew as well. It wouldn't surprise him; the Sandaime was a fairly close friend to the elder jedi. Then there was his much more experience jedi sense. If nothing else, Revan knew from the beginning simply by sensing his soul. Yet he was still here, still teaching and raising him. Originally, the blonde wanted to be a shinobi more than anything. Now though, he wasn't so sure. He had basic ninja training like any other academy student, but he was being raised to be a jedi knight, and he liked it. Revan showed time and time again that he cared.

Rather than camp out in the cockpit like he did the previous jump, Naruto made his way to the crew quarters and collapsed in one of the bunks. Too much was going through his schooled but still ten-year-old mind to sort through as he let himself fall into blissful slumber.

* * *

He had his orders; protect the Republic by any means necessary, keep its military strong, keep them ready to fight, rebuild those worlds that were devastated in the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War after that, but there was only so much one man could do for an entire armada, even if that armada had been cut down to less than half in the past couple years. Admiral Carth Onasi pinched his brow as he went over yet another report, this time from an old friend who was reuniting the scattered Mandalorian clans. Easier said than done though, for many of the noble families had been splintered in the two wars they had been dragged into, the stragglers having as much honor as a street thug with a brief case filled with credits. Still, he admired the tenacity Canderous possessed. He was an honorable Mandalorian at the core, if a bit rough on the outside.

The aging soldier switched off his desk lamp to turn in for the night. He glanced out the window into the deep abyss that was space. His thoughts ran through the many memories he had of his travels with Revan and Bastila. They had done so much with so little; a ragtag group of soldiers, jedi, street rats and droids. For all intents and purposes, the mission should have fallen apart, but Revan kept them tied together. The bickering between Bastila and Mission and the near violent confrontations he shared with Canderous would have torn any other group into splinters, but their captain inspired them to work together towards a common goal. He chuckled at the memory of meeting him on the Endar Spire, their crash landing on Taris, how he attempted to take charge of the situation only to steadily fall into the backdrop. He got them off planet with one of the fastest ships in the galaxy, just in time for a Sith bombardment, retrained in the Force, then led them on an insane hunt for ancient starmaps they may or may not have functioned. He took them into the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, the near bottomless abysses of Manaan, the vast Dune Seas of Tatooine, even the decrepit tombs of ancient Sith Lords on Korriban, and he did it all with a smile and the unwavering conviction of a legendary leader.

"_Where are you now, you savvy bastard?" _he thought. _"You've been gone for far too long."_

He flinched suddenly when he heard a familiar beep from his computer. Onasi sighed, thinking it was yet another status report from some backwater planet. He shuffled back over to the console and pulled up his mail box. To his surprise, it was from Mission and had been entitled "**We might have a problem."** He wondered what could go wrong, because at this point he figured the Republic had already gone through the worst. Curious, he opened the attached file. It was a collection of photos.

"_Probably some new kind of creatures she dug up in an alley," _he thought. The young Twilek had a habit of getting into unusual, dirty places. Old habits die hard.

What he found was something much more interesting, much more startling. It was the Ebon Hawk, which hadn't been seen for over five years. What followed was a slideshow of snapshots that would make any spy proud. He knew that face; the dark brown locks of hair, the angled and chiseled face, those brown eyes that could read your every thought. Revan had come back to the galaxy. He wondered if it was the Force at work again. How else could Mission happen to be in the same place as their missing knight the very moment he returned to known space? What puzzled him however was the little companion he had with him. He was dressed in the same traveling cloak as the jedi, same boots, same equipment, but he couldn't be any more than a child. It was a little blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes and odd whisker markings on his cheeks.

"_Did you pick up an apprentice?" _he wondered as he flipped through the slideshow. They took a stop in an extreme weather shop but that was about it before they headed back towards the starport. But what could possibly cause them problems?

The next few pictures answered that question disturbingly. Revan and his student had their lightsabers drawn and were engaging some black-clad figures, all of them wielding force pikes. Carth felt his brow begin to sweat as the pictures soon included those familiar silver armored soldiers they knew so well from the last war. All of a sudden, a myriad of thoughts and possibilities went through his mind. How can the Sith be back so quickly? Were they leftovers? Was it a splinter group that wanted to keep fighting for Malak's old cause? Did Revan find them on his journey? Were they tracking the Ebon Hawk? He shook his head to calm his brain; panicking never helped anything. The slideshow ended with a question from Mission, a question he had no idea how to answer.

_Are we getting dragged into another war again?_

"I don't know Mission. I hope not..." he said aloud as he finally switched off the computer. He needed time to think and process what he had just seen. Then he would inform Bastila. She needed to know that her wayward husband was back. After that, well... maybe it was better if he kept it under wraps for now.

"_Force help the poor guy when they reunite."_

* * *

Was it morning? It sure felt like it as Naruto pried himself from his pillow. Rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly, he shuffled down the hall and towards the cockpit. T3 gave him a little beep in greeting, the little droid moving to and fro between the many computers and mechanisms that made up the Ebon Hawk. As he got closer, he saw Revan steadily piloting them through a vast asteroid field.

"Ah, you're awake," greeted the jedi as Naruto plopped down into the copilot's seat. "We're almost there, this is the final stretch."

The Ebon Hawk fired a couple bolts every now and then to blast away some of the smaller rocks.

"Almost there? All I can see is space junk."

"It's just beyond the field. We should be coming up on it any minute now."

Naruto patiently waited as they maneuvered around the countless tumbling rocks. He wanted to ask his master about the Kyuubi but had no idea how to go about it. Revan had to have known, there was no way he couldn't. And if he did, did he have any plans on telling him? Did he want to just keep it a secret? The blonde felt slightly betrayed that his master would keep something like this from him. It was literally affecting his life since birth. He had every right to know.

"Something bothering you, kid?" asked the jedi.

"Just uneasy," he half-lied. "Where are we this time?" he continued as a light blue planet came into view.

"This is the planet Ilum. It's a remote system in the Unknown Regions, home to a very extensive maze of crystal caves. This is where you will be having the first of your trials. Hope you're ready for it."

Naruto leaned forward eagerly, thoughts of the Kyuubi fading away as he focused on a new goal. "I'm always ready."

Revan chuckled as he brought the Hawk into the ice coated planets snow-swirling atmosphere. "That's what I like to hear."

The planet Ilum was best known for being a training ground for the Jedi Order. Its unique location in the uncharted Unknown Regions made finding the planet impossible, the mix of hyperspace lanes navigable only by experienced Force sensitives. As a result, the snow covered world had been left largely untouched and unspoiled, save for a single jedi temple constructed at the entrance of Illum's extensive network of crystal caves. The landscape varied little from place to place; some parts were endless fields of snow and hills, others bore massive, bare and jagged mountain ranges. Violent snowstorms would often batter the already barren landscape, driving the few native species to seek cover in caves or burrows they dug into the ice.

They sped across the glaringly white fields, a jagged mountain range quickly coming into view. They were bare and well worn from the forceful winds that whipped about them, the ship lurching every now and then from the turbulence. Carved into the base of the mountain were the tell-tale signs of jedi architecture; the cathedral-like pillars and windows, similarly jagged spires blending into the mountain proper. It was almost postcard material.

Revan set the Hawk down adjacent to the temple, the mountains giving a natural defense against the mighty winds of the snowstorm.

"I forgot to ask; have you ever seen snow before?" the elder jedi mentioned.

"Konoha would have light sprinkles, but nothing more. This is just overkill," replied Naruto.

"You like it?"

"No," he deadpanned.

"Get used to it. We're going to be here for awhile. Go suit up, I'll be with you shortly. HK and T3 will be helping us in getting our gear staged inside the temple."

"Master, what is my trial going to be?" asked Naruto.

"All jedi are tested in all aspects of their training; physical conditioning, mental willpower, connection to the Force. You are just another in a long line of aspiring knights who have attempted to progress further into our arts. I can't tell you unique aspects of your trial because I'm not the one who makes it, but the Force itself. The caves in this mountain, the very planet will test you."

"I don't understand," replied the blonde.

"You may not now, but trust me, you will."

Naruto mulled over what Revan had told him as he pulled on a thick arctic tunic, protective goggles, wrappings for his head and hands, similarly thick trousers and heavy, white leather boots. He checked all the straps and buckles, making sure his second skin was properly secured, and hit the button for the exit ramp, the wind whipping into the ship, carrying in countless snow flakes. The blonde grimaced as the cold hit him. For all his warming layers, Ilums unforgiving freeze still stabbed into him like thousands of tiny needles.

He stepped down the ramp and into the white, crunchy, foot deep powder. Behind him on the cargo elevator was Revan, their speeder loaded with the various crates they purchased on Metellos. With him were T3 and HK, both droids blissfully ignorant of the biting cold. The elder jedi nodded to him and they quickly made their way into the temple halls, the speeder steadily floating behind them. Snow and wind continued to flow inside the vast hall as they trekked forward. The temple seemed much larger on the inside; massive stone pillars reached up into the dark ceiling, giving it a grand, majestic feeling. That was all there was though. The rest of the hall was empty, save for the day's new visitors. By now they were far enough inside to escape the howling gusts Naruto hated so much.

"This is a good spot. Let's set up camp."

The group halted near one of the walls as architecture gradually became natural formations. The floor was rough, the walls more jagged, and the pillars steadily being replaced with stalagmites and stalactites. The two jedi and droids unloaded the crates; heat generators, lamps, a couple computers, a month's worth of rations, tents and sleeping bags, toiletries, even drinking water was present. Among the minimum of survival supplies was a small workbench and a refresher for cleaning clothes. Naruto grimaced when he realized he wouldn't be showing for who knows how long, that is until he had an idea.

"Master, what's the point of bringing these things with us if the ship is right outside?"

"Simple; the ship won't be outside."

Naruto paused. "Come again?" he asked worriedly.

"The Ebon Hawk won't be sitting out there. I'm having T3 take it into orbit to prevent everything from freezing up. Unless you want to spend hours on end in the blistering cold, busting ice off the engines?"

"I'll start unpacking..."

He hated this place already.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh yeah. Long ass time since I last updated. I had a bit more trouble with this chapter, about which direction I wanted it to go, even what to put in it, but alas I made it work. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, if any of you stuck around this long xP. Please review, your feedback is what motivates me to write!

In case I didn't address it before, which I probably didn't, the timeline in regards to Star Wars is approximately 4000 years before the Battle of Yavin in episode 4.


	8. The Choice

**A/N:**Hey guys, ZEN here with another chapter. To start off, I'll just answer a few questions/concerns some of you have been asking. Naruto will have his own set team when his beginner training is complete. Who it will be however is something I have yet to decide. As far as the general setting goes, I will likely be switching between Naruto's world and the Star Wars galaxy now that I've reintroduced Carth. Exile may make a cameo or two as this is running parallel with Kotor 2. As for Revan facing the Emperor, he did so once with Malak, only to get converted to the Dark Side. Much of what's happening after the first game is AU. Now, let's get the ball rolling!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and Star Wars do not belong to me. I'd be a very rich, very happy man if they did. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Lucas Arts, respectively. Oh wait, I'm sorry, Disney. FFS...

* * *

Naruto lost track of time since he arrived on Ilum. All he knew as a constant were the hellish snowstorms, sleepless nights, and near nonstop training. Revan drove him until his body was literally crying out for rest; they would spar for hours, break to eat for ten minutes, thirty if he was lucky, and get right back at it. Today just happened to be one of those days.

"I think it's time you learned your next form; Form III, Soresu," stated Revan as they stood in the middle of a barren, white field.

"Wait, what about Form II?" asked a perplexed blonde.

"Form II is geared towards lightsaber combat, very situational. I do not expect you to have need of it at this point in time when Form III is much more flexible. Now, Soresu is known as the Resilience Form. The entire idea is to create an impenetrable defense. Think of yourself as the eye of the storm, if you will."

As he spoke, Revan began levitating many snowballs and rocks around him. Naruto gulped at what was to come. He was unnerved to say the least.

"I'm just guessing the whole idea is for me to block those things when you throw them at me, right?" he deadpanned.

The jedi responded by throwing a snowball directly at Naruto's face. He yelled in surprise as he brought the training saber up to block, the ball exploding and sizzling on the laser. Almost immediately after that was another, this time aimed for his leg. Naruto scrambled as much as he could, but still snowballs and to his great disdain, rocks, slipped past his wild swings.

"Soresu is all about tight maneuvers and subtle dodges. Your swinging is leaving you wide open."

The point was literally driven home as a rock landed into Naruto's stomach.

"You're not even giving me baby steps to work with!" he responded in frustration.

"Think of it this way; if you fail to block it, you're dead. Soresu was designed for blaster defense, but it will work just as well with kunai and shuriken."

Two more snowballs landed home, one to the arm and another to the leg shortly afterward. Revan had every intention to take advantage of Naruto's momentary pauses, and he did so maliciously.

"Constant movement; a single pause can be all it takes for your opponent to take advantage."

With that declaration, he abandoned his constant projectiles and launched at his apprentice head on, saber blazing to life in his hand. Naruto had barely a moment to swear under his breath as his master came upon him with a flurry of blows.

Needless to say, those days had the blonde limping back to the temple and swearing up a storm, which ironically would settle in as if on cue as soon as he reached shelter. Meditation was done in his own time after they retired for the evening, only to wake bright and early the next day and get right back to it. As far as Naruto was concerned, there was only one thought on his mind. It wasn't about home, it wasn't about becoming a shinobi or a jedi, nor was it about the other endless possibilities that awaited him in space.

"This place absolutely sucks," he muttered as he munched on a ration bar.

"Come again?" asked his master as he looked up from a book.

"It's freezing cold, I haven't had a proper meal in who knows how long, my muscles are aching in places I never knew I had muscles, no shower, no bed, not even a heat source that doesn't break half the time we need it, which is ALL THE TIME!"

Naruto was to the point of shouting, his voice rising with every word, yet his master only chuckled.

"You think this crap is funny? All I've done since we got to this rock is bust my ass and then-some. I know I'm in good physical condition, I know how to swing a lightsaber around, yet I'm not any closer to being a Jedi knight. If this whole thing is one big "shit-on-my-head" joke, I'm going to end up bring this whole temple down around our ears. I quit."

Revan snapped his book shut and stared intently at his apprentice. He had that look that clearly said "Are you done now? Can I start talking?". Naruto promptly shut up and stayed silent, fearing the worst his master could throw at him, literally and figuratively.

"Does my training not meet your standards?"

"Well... it's not like that but-"

"Let me ask you something. How many people do you think have gone through exactly what you are going through now?"

For once, the blonde had no answer.

"It's simple. The entire point of this trip is not just to condition your body. Jedi and shinobi live lives of sacrifice. They are lives of service, service to your people, to your country, and in our case, to our Republic. Each and every one of your peers, of mine, have made such sacrifices so that those we care about can sleep soundly at night. Many of them have made that ultimate sacrifice so that others don't have to. What I am asking you is are you capable of making such a sacrifice? Can you place the comfort and safety of others above your own? When you're out on a mission, in unknown territory, and things take a turn south, that's when your true character reveals itself. Some will turn and run, some may defect and go traitor, some my take their own lives in desperation, fearing capture. You told me once that you were ready, that you desired, you **craved**, for something more. Are you going to throw it all away because of a little cold? Because of a lack of food or shower? Believe me, if you quit on this, you might as well quit altogether because out there... giving up is a death wish."

Naruto sat back with a frown on his face, mulling over what his master had just told him. He was right. He wasn't alone in what he was doing. Countless others came before him, countless others succeeded. They all made it, yet here he was whining like a child. He was better than that, he knew that. He let his frustration and discomfort get the better of him. Naruto looked up at Revan and was about to reaffirm his choice not to quit when the jedi tossed a small box to him.

"I will admit however that your training has become rather stale. Eat up, because now is the moment of truth."

Revan had the boy's complete attention, if the fact that the ration bar and pre-made stew disappearing down his esophagus was any indication. It was gone in seconds and Naruto was eying his master carefully.

"I am going to present to you a choice. How you answer will determine the course your life shall take. If you decide to walk out of this temple now, you relinquish your chance and training as a Jedi and will return to Konoha to live the life of a shinobi. You will not see me again and will be free to forge your own path, but shall not venture beyond the safety of your planet. If you take that box and venture into the deep caverns, the planet will give your final test and how you emerge from it will determine your ascension to jedi knight."

"What about the box?"

"You will know when to open it when the time comes."

Naruto swallowed hard. "And the catch?"

"You will be a knight of the Republic, not of Konoha. You will be free to return to your home, work for your village and train alongside your fellow shinobi, but when you are called for duty, you must answer the call. Your service will be to the galaxy and its people, not to one village. Such a call may even claim your life."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then the peace of your planet will be broken. I will not lie to you Naruto, there are people in the galaxy who seek to extend their dominion across all the stars. One such man was someone I once served, but no more. He knows of your planet, of the people there and the tailed beasts. He has not yet claimed it yet, for he believes the losses would be too steep. But if he was to wage war against us, he will not hesitate to gain a trump-card. He will come for your world, for the power that shinobi wield, for what lies inside you."

Naruto's eyes widened at that statement. It confirmed his suspicions that Revan knew about the Kyuubi.

"Normally I wouldn't tell you that one until you were of an older age, but I sensed you found out on your own."

Naruto cast his eyes downward and started to shake. "Why... why didn't you tell me? All these years I've wondered why... what did I do to make them hate me so much? And yet you knew... this entire time, you knew!"

"It offered you power, didn't it."

Naruto's head shot up. How did he know that?

"Ask yourself, would you have been able to resist it had you been younger, with no experience but the abuse of the villagers?"

"No... I don't think I would have."

"Understand then why I waited till you were wiser and with a better head on your shoulders. Taking its offer would have brought ruin to everything and everyone around you, kill you in the process, and set the beast free to wreak havoc on the world once more."

Naruto shuddered at the thought. He knew he didn't have much to anchor him against that temptation either, but it was something, and maybe, just maybe he could gain more. Steeling his resolve, he stood up and turned... heading into the inky abyss that was the Crystal Caverns. He didn't say a word, he didn't look back, but if he did, he would have seen a small smile on Revan's face as the man returned to his book.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen carefully eyed the genin team in his office. He knew as well as anyone how much of a bore D-rank missions became after the first few. He understood completely why the ninja in front of him were practically demanding for a greater challenge; team seven, led by Hatake Kakashi. One by one, the aging Kage studied each teenager, all barely twelve. The first was Uchiha Sasuke, the younger of two surviving members of the Uchiha clan. The boy showed great promise like his brother before him, having excelled highly in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and shurikenjutsu. The only problem was that his main flaw was his inability to work in a team. He was highly introverted, choosing instead to rely and focus on himself rather than the team as a whole. Such a lone wolf demeanor would only serve to get him killed.

The next was Haruno Sakura, an unassuming young girl with pink hair and an obvious affection for the Uchiha. Her taijutsu and ninjutsu skills were very sub-par, but to her credit she did possess an innate knowledge of tactics, field remedies, and human anatomy. She got along well enough with their third member, but lacked the motivation to improve her skills, favoring instead to chase an uninterested crush. From Kakashi's reports on the groups progress, she was considered the voice of reason between the wayward Uchiha and their temperamental companion.

The third member was Takeda Kenji, an orphan from Kumogakure. Brash, impatient, and hotheaded, he was quite possibly a walking time-bomb His skills in kenjutsu were unmatched by anyone near his age group, and his taijutsu was no slouch either, even overcoming Sasuke's skill. His problem however was that he had a short temper and was quick to being aggravated, something the Uchiha made a point to abuse every chance he got. He had long, thick black hair that was almost reminiscent of a young Orochimaru, but messier and had a better frame of his face. He held piercing amber eyes and odd markings running along the contours of his face, almost like scars. He always carried with him a pair of wakizashi at his waist, and wore a black shinobi shirt and pants with black sandals. If it wasn't for his vocal personality, Sarutobi would mistaken the boy for one of Danzo's ROOT.

"Explain to me how the hell pulling weeds is supposed to improve our skills as shinobi," Kenji loudly demanded of his superior.

"That's enough out of you. You are speaking to our Hokage, and like every team before you, you too will complete the required number of D-rank assignments," berated Umino Iruka, Sarutobi's current assistant.

"They're all odd-jobs! Come on, at least challenge us."

"Kenji-kun..." Sakura sighed.

Kakashi did his best not to comment. Even he was growing restless with the constant D-ranks the past month. For a moment, he missed the danger and adrenaline of the ANBU. Sarutobi studied each of the ninja carefully. While Kenji was by far the most in-your-face about it, he could see right through Sasuke's stoicism and Sakura's inhibitions that they shared the same opinion. Even Kakashi seemed restless.

"Kakashi-san. How would you rate your team's strength and skill level?" he asked.

"They have their quirks and flaws, Hokage-sama but they are plenty capable. There's only so much I can teach them when they're lacking real-world experience," replied the jonin.

"In that case..." the elder man trailed off.

Suddenly Kenji and Sakura grew hopeful, even Sasuke showed excitement. Iruka however had to make his voice known and object.

"Sir, they've barely graduated the Academy. They couldn't possibly be ready for a C-rank mission!"

Sarutobi paid the objection little mind as he took the scroll. "Look closely at them Iruka. They may have been your students once, but no longer. They've all grown and made great strides since they became a team. If Kakashi believes their skill to be of a satisfactory level, then I have no objects for testing the waters."

"You know how easily such missions can escalate. They could get killed!"

"Sometimes we must take a leap of faith to truly flourish. Now, for the mission; the client in question is seeking to be escorted and protected on his journey back to Wave country. It's a bit of a long-term mission so pack appropriately for about two to three weeks outside of the village."

"Finally, something exciting!" cheered Kenji. "Who are we protecting? A noble? A beautiful princess?"

On cue, the door slid open and in walked an aging, bespectacled gruff man. He held in his left hand a sake bottle and had a pack slung over his shoulders.

"Children, are you serious? They'll get run through in a heartbeat," he grunted as he took a swig of alcohol.

"You know what? I'll take the D-ranks if it means I can "run through" this old drunk," Kenji growled as he grabbed one of his swords. Kakashi however put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come now Kenji, it would be counter productive to kill the man paying us," he sighed. "I apologize for my student Tazuna-san, but I can assure you if anything comes up that they can't handle, I will intervene. I'm not a jonin for show."

The old man snorted in response. "We'll see how that turns out. I'll be waiting at the main gate tomorrow at 10am. Try to be there on time or I'll request someone else."

The man named Tazuna quickly made his exit after that, leaving a fuming Kenji, an irritated Sasuke, and a worried Sakura, but mostly for her two teammates than the client. Kakashi turned towards his students and saw the Hokage give him a nod of approval.

"Alright, you heard the man. Get your gear ready tonight. Remember we'll be on our feet for most of this mission so pack accordingly. We'll be traveling light so essentials only. Any questions?" He was met with silence. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

It was dark, really dark. Like complete-anxiety-claustrophobia-wet-your-pants dark. Those were the thoughts that primarily ran through young Naruto's mind as he ventured into the deep reaches of the crystal caves. While he could still feel the Force guiding his footsteps, he still wondered why they were called crystal caves when he had yet to come across any crystals whatsoever. Such thoughts however were overpowered by the prospect of being so close to becoming a full-fledged jedi knight. Still, he felt nervous of this test the planet was supposed to give him.

For all his training and discipline, if you could call it that, Naruto still felt exposed and vulnerable. It was as if Ilum itself had stripped him bare of his defenses, leaving open all his flaws, weaknesses, and fears to the outside world; something that was rather subjective considering his place in the deep, subterranean tunnels. If he focused enough, he could feel the Kyuubi stirring in the deepest recesses of his mind. Something dark was going to challenge him, but whether it was within or without, he could not guess, only continue his trek into the unknown.

It felt like it had been hours of walking since he left the camp-sight when finally light began to seep into the tunnels. With a small smile appearing on his face, Naruto quickened his pace to the point of running as the light grew. He emerged into a massive chamber and finally he could see the namesake of the tunnels. The chamber was almost like a cathedral's grand hall. Crystals of countless colors grew along the pillars and walls, their hues flashing and illuminating the caves like thousands of tiny stars. The Force resonated powerfully with the crystals, as if one was stepping into a beating heart.

The boy looked around in awe as he ventured further into the temple, trekking along some twisted, carved "walkways" in the stone. He suddenly felt a nudging in the back of his mind. Wordlessly, he followed the pull as it led him over to a formation of crystals. He loved the colors, whether it was the soothing blues or the striking greens, but he knew how often such colors were used. No, he wanted to be different, he wanted to be unique. He wanted his lightsaber to reflect him. So instead of taking one of those colors that so many jedi before him had chosen, he knelt down towards the bottom of the formation and picked a color that he felt would suit him best.

"_**Orange? Seriously?"**_ he heard the Kyuubi mumble in the back of his mind.

"_Shut it fuzzball, this is my saber._"

The crystal seemed to shudder in his hand, a shudder that felt like... anticipation? He couldn't tell. He continued looking through the various gems and felt compared to take one more, this one much more like an actual crystal, smaller and a milky silver in color. While orange was clearly going to be his primary crystal, he also remembered that some jedi used secondary crystals to better focus the blade.

All of a sudden, Revan's words came to him, and he remembered the small package he was given. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he placed the box and crystals side by side in front of him. With trembling hands, he unlatched the seals and let the lid fall open. The time had come. Naruto placed his hands on his knees and shut his eyes. By now, meditation had come easily to him, his mind accustomed to the odd presence of the Force.

He closed his eyes and focused, ready to begin his work. Steadily, the various parts inside the box and the crystals rose into the air. They floated in aimless circles around each other; the lens, the emitter matrix, the power cell and field conductor, even the hilt shells. Then, as Naruto let his will fall upon them, they tumbled into place. First came the two crystals and their fixture, settling in the middle of the group. They settled vertically to the ground and slowly spun as the casing slipped around them. Then came the circuitry that would give the energy focused. These parts settled themselves above the two crystals, with the lens at the very top. Below them came the power cell. Over that settled the power conductor, as well as an insulation layer to control the heat. At last came the casing of the hilt. They spun around the inner workings of the saber and slowly snapped into place with small clicks.

With the last click sounding throughout the chamber, a completed lightsaber remained. The hilt was a gleaming, polished silver with vertical grooves for grips. Near the top were the knobs for the blade's length and intensity. At the very top were stabilizing ring and a shroud for the blade itself. Naruto opened his eyes and looked upon his completed work. This was his. This was the culmination of many years of training, study, and attunement with the Force. He stood and approached the still floating blade. With great anticipation, he placed his hands around the deadly weapon. His thumb hit the activation switch and with a sharp, clean snap, the blade flared to light, it's color a brilliant and focused orange. Power flowed through him as he watched the humming laser in awe. It was done.

"You've done well, my young apprentice."

Naruto spun on his heel and faced the voice. To his surprise came Revan. The man was beaming and he strode with purpose.

"How does it feel, knowing you finally walk among legends?"

The question puzzled the boy.

"I don't know. It's a great achievement but I don't really think it's legendary. I mean... plenty of jedi have done this before."

"It is of greater significance than you think. The power you wield is far greater than that of any jedi knight. You have on your shoulders the power to shape worlds and rewrite history. Entire planets would bow to your might, armies would follow you to the very edges of the galaxy, even if it meant their own demise. I chose well when I took you in."

Naruto grew wary of his master. Never had Revan ever spoke of power like this. The master was always reserved about strength. He held a calm of confidence over the power he wielded, but he never flaunted it, let alone brazenly like this. He knew he had a power inside him, a mighty power that men would probably kill for. But it was dark, it was tainted, it would only leave death and destruction in its wake. As Revan approached, rather than stand in front of him and bow like a student would, Naruto kept his sword alight and waited.

Revan came closer to his student but did not stop. Naruto began walking as well, in the opposite direction. Pretty soon, the two were circling each other, one haughty, the other cautious.

"Getting bold, are we my apprentice?" he asked. Was that a sneer?

"Who are you?" Naruto challenged.

"I'm your master, of course," Revan replied.

"Right. My master does not speak like you do, walk like you do, and certainly doesn't entice like you do."

"You find me enticing, do you?" it commented, its voice becoming more and more tainted.

"Any lesser person would jump at your offers of power. But I won't. You are not my master, you have nothing to offer me but my own damnation. I'll not ask again; who... are... you?"

A dark cloud seemed to rumble behind "Revan". The man sneered and began to laugh.

"Ever noble to the last. Very well. I suppose you won't be making this easy. But that's alright. I already know you. Besting you will be of no great effort."

From his sleeve came a familiar glint of silver. A red blade roared to life and with a ghastly snarl, the figure leaped at Naruto. He brought his blade up to parry the red saber, the two falling into a fierce flurry of swings, blocks, and counters. It became clear that whatever this thing was, it was no jedi and far from the caring but firm man Naruto knew as Revan. The sith swung high, trying to decapitate the boy, but Naruto dropped and shot his leg out in a sweep. It caught the figure off guard and it tumbled to the ground. With an orange blade raised high, he brought it down on his enemy to carve it in half, but it effortlessly blocked it. By now, his head faded away and was covered by a black hood. It laughed and sent a Force push into Naruto's chest, sending the boy flying away and into a pillar of crystals.

Naruto grunted at the impact, the jagged edges digging into his back but not enough to draw blood. He fell to the ground but landed on his feet, and as he rose from the crouch, he brought up his saber at the ready in the opening of the Soresu stance Revan had been drilling into him since his training started on the frigid world.

"You're a monster," he breathed.

"Am I? Am I really?" it hissed.

Sickly pale hands rose up to its hood, the fingers wrapping around the edges as it pulled it back. Naruto let out a gasp as his blood ran could. He was staring at himself. The phantom Naruto's hair was an inky black, its face just as pale as the hands. Angry black veins framed his eyes. Oh Kami his eyes... they were a diseased yellow that writhed with malice. His lips were thin and cracked. A black tongue snaked out and licked them in anticipation, causing Naruto to shudder.

"If I'm really such a monster, then that makes you just as diseased, just as tainted. You've only clarified what everyone else has known all along."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "No..."

"Freak, demon, scum... murderer," it hissed as it steadily walked forward.

"Shut up..."

"I am you, boy. I am the real you."

"Shut up!"

"I am your true feelings, your repressed desires brought to the forefront. Imagine the look on Revan's eyes when he sees how you've embraced your inner darkness!"

"I said shut up!" roared the blonde as he charged at his doppelganger.

"That's it," it taunted as it blocked and parried with ease. "Embrace me, embrace your anger and your hatred. Embrace your destiny as the devil within!"

"_**Boy, calm down! It's only goading you! If you let yourself succumb to your rage, you really will turn into that... thing," **_growled the Kyuubi.

"_Why the hell are you of all people siding with me? I thought this is what you wanted me to be!" _Naruto mentally argued back as he continued his assault.

"_**Your prejudice against my kind is of no consequence. I'll not submit to a creature like that, no matter how much I despise you."**_

To make his point, the fox pushed chakra into Naruto's system. The wispy red tendrils encircled the boy's arms and empowered his strikes. They circled his body and warded him against the sith's blade when it slipped past his defenses. Its smile faltered when it looked at the boy's eyes. No longer were they the fierce blue of a strong, untainted soul, but the angry and animalistic red of the other soul sharing his body.

"You are not me, you are not my desires. You are a taint, a demon reincarnate," Naruto declared.

The Kyuubi's chakra flowed through him, empowering him with a strength he had never known. The orange lightsaber blade crackled and sparked with the extra energy, seemingly just as angry as its master.

"Make peace with whatever devil you confide in. You will not survive this fight," Naruto declared as he attacked the apparition with even more ferocity.

It struggled against the heavy and precise blows its other half was pitting against him. He ducked, rolled, and jumped away from the strikes that he couldn't parry in time, but the blonde continued his assault. Finally, a slash to the side slipped through, the blade sizzling through his abdomen. It hissed in pain but continued to fight on. He raised his saber high and locked with his opponent. He couldn't lose here. He just got out. They struggled, neither able to overpower the other. Naruto pushed harder, trying his best to carve the phantom him with his own red blade. In an act of desperation, the sith broke the connection and spun out of the way, spinning his blade as he moved.

He snarled and struck back. They traded blows once more, this time Naruto on the defense, backpedaling away from the rabid demon bearing down on him. All those hours of drilling Soresu were finally paying off. His defenses were tight and his lightsaber never stopped moving. Despite the Kyuubi's angry red chakra augmenting his body, Naruto finally understood the concept of being the calm eye of the storm. Everywhere the red blade tried to strike, Naruto's own was there to stop it. There, an opening!

Naruto caught the red blade with his own, and with a quick spin, the saber slid down to the hilt and cleanly sliced off the sith's hand. It yelled in pain and collapsed to its knees. As it cradled the cauterized stump, Naruto brought his lightsaber tip to the thing's neck.

"You have lost. I am not you, nor will I become you," he spat out. His eyes remained that same, feral red.

The sith panted and looked up, his sickly yellow eyes challenging Naruto's.

"Is that what you think? How do you think I came here? Deny it all you want with your superiority and baseless sense of honor." It began to chuckle. "I know what you are thinking. You want nothing more than to end me, to erase my existence from this life. Do it. I am defenseless. Take that sword of yours and carve it straight through my head," it taunted.

Naruto couldn't deny it. He felt an immense loathing for this thing that claimed to be his own desires. It was all a lie. He was not this thing, he would not bring harm to his master. He would not turn against a people that didn't know any better. It was disgusting.

"Do it!" it spat.

Without further hesitation, Naruto raised his lightsaber up and brought it down onto the thing's neck. For all its barbarism, the cut was still clean. "Naruto's" body slumped over, its neck a sizzling end of flesh. The head itself fell away, bouncing as it hit the deck. It rolled a few meters to the side. To Naruto's horror, it stopped rolling with the face in his direction. Frozen in time was phantom Naruto's last thoughts, brought to the living world in a triumphant grin. He switched off his saber as he began to shake. Red eyes faded back to blue, his knuckles turning white as they balled into fists.

The magnitude of the situation finally came crashing down on him, and all he could do was scream.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, that was a big one. This is my longest chapter yet and hopefully it at least partially makes up for the long wait time. Heheh. Thank you all for your continued support, those who voiced their satisfaction in reviews and those who were quieter about it with a favorite and following. You guys are the reason I keep writing! Stay tuned for the next installment of A New Order! Until next time!


	9. Dropping In

The journey back was becoming more of a chore than going in. Naruto's feet were heavy, they resisted his will to move forward. All he could think about were his phantom copy's words echoing throughout his skull. He wondered if this was the type of test the planet was supposed to give him, but rather than feeling elation and clarity of having constructed his lightsaber, he only felt turmoil from his own confusing emotions. The encounter had shaken him to his core. He had read about it countless times in his studies; the Dark Side corrupted, unflinchingly so. It tempted with power, with "release from the shackles of light". Freedom the Sith had called it, but to him it was just another binding, one that brought inner and outer destruction.

Power... that was something he had actually experienced for the first time. When he drew upon the Kyuubi's chakra, it scorched his veins. He could literally feel his body corroding under the onslaught of demonic energy, yet he felt a euphoria to hold so much in his fingertips. He felt invincible, untouchable, and he liked it. That was what frightened him the most.

"Is this what the Dark Side does?" he asked himself, staring at his clenching fist.

"_**Your master was not entirely wrong in what he taught you. What you saw was a manifestation of unchecked power."**_

"_You again? In case you haven't noticed, I have enough on my mind."_

"_**How can I not? I share your thoughts, mortal. Every thought, every feeling, every memory, I see and experience vividly. We are more intertwined than you think."**_

"_And that's the problem. I nearly lost myself today, because you had to force yourself into my chakra!"_

"_**Losing yourself would have brought this cave around our ears. No, if you remember, you had complete control over the situation. All I did was give you the means to the end."**_

"_Bullshit."_

"_**Bullshit? Hah! You humans are all alike. When confronted with something you don't understand, you either fight it or run from it. You are an emotional being, boy. You are going to have anger, you are going to have fear, hatred, and rage. They are not going away."**_

"_Of course they aren't. I'm not naïve, furball."_

"_**What you just saw is unchecked hatred. Luckily for your hide, you have such checks and balances to keep that from happening. I will give you credit for one thing; your will to resist that temptation thus far is something not many humans have. You have every right to be angry and exact vengeance on those who wronged you, yet you refuse. Whether it's some ass-backwards moral code, or simply the way you have been raised to think, even I don't know."**_

"_What's gotten into you anyway? You've never been this talkative."_

"_**Until now, I've had no reason to be. Heed this warning human; wise men are only wise because they've listened to those who came before. Call us tainted, call us monstrosities, but even I and my brethren follow a code of honor. It will behoove you to shut up if I or any of them have something to say."**_

"_I'm not even going begin to wonder how I'd ever talk to them, so for now just leave me be. I have too much on my mind."_

Kyuubi didn't respond to that, something Naruto was grateful for. He felt himself torn; one part of him, the largest part, remained steadfastly loyal to Revan, the man who took him in like a son. Another, much smaller part, felt pulled towards the Kyuubi, something he could always rely on when he couldn't count on anyone else. Then there was that dark corner which he had fought today. All the negative feelings, memories, and desires that he had long locked away were suddenly ripped out of him and thrown in his face. He had his lightsaber and could be considered a knight from now on, but he felt like his test had only started, like it was an empty victory. He couldn't wait to get off this planet.

* * *

Revan had made a point to pack up their gear when his apprentice ventured into the deep caverns. They both had enough of the sub-zero temperatures and lack of home comforts. All that remained was to wait for the blonde to return to the temple proper and they could be on their merry way. He stood at the entrance with his arms crossed, his eyes aimlessly sweeping over the vast white expanse past the Ebon Hawk. He turned when he heard the tell-tale footsteps of his apprentice behind him.

"Congratulations on your success," he said with a smile. Naruto paused before him and knelt. Despite his ordeal, he still felt many years more mature than he really was.

"A great trial has been tested upon your body and soul. You have entered the fire as a padawan, but no longer."

The jedi ignited a blue saber and let it rest above Naruto's left shoulder.

"You are now accepting a great responsibility. When the call of battle sounds, will you step up to the galaxy's defense? Will you swear to protect the innocent and uphold the Jedi Code?"

Naruto looked up and into the eyes of his master. "I do."

"Then I bid you stand, Uzumaki Naruto, Knight," the padawan braid was suddenly cut, "of the Republic."

And he stood. He felt proud, he felt elated. He could call himself a true Jedi now.

"How does it feel?" asked his master.

"No offense sensei, it feels great, but I'd just like to get off this planet."

"Hah, I can see that. Alright, the ship is loaded and ready to go."

Rather than running off towards the ship like the Jedi had expected, the boy bore into a power walk. He kept his head down and hardly said a word as he passed. A completed lightsaber hung at his belt, indicating he had completed his task, but the test he was given was something else entirely. Revan stalked after his apprentice as the boarding ramp disengaged.

Unknown to Naruto, Revan had sensed the entire fight. He knew what it was his surrogate son had to face in the cave. It worried him how badly his psyche had been damaged from his short, early years. He had also sensed the Kyuubi's chakra reveal itself. He wondered if the seal was weakening or advancing to the point of allowing Naruto free use of its chakra like Minato had intended.

"_I think things just got much more complicated."_

The pair settled themselves into the cockpit, T3 working on the navigation computer to punch in the proper coordinates as Revan piloted them out of the system. He could feel the inner conflicts his apprentice was having and as the ship lurched into hyperspace, he decided some kind of intervention was in order.

"Your test wasn't something your were expecting, was it."

"I feel sick to my stomach, if that answers your question."

"What you've seen was an embodiment of the Dark Side. It is not unheard of for a Jedi to encounter one. In fact, it has been a much more common occurrence in recent years during our wars with the Sith. It happens when the Jedi walks a fine line between light and dark, and tips into the darker of the halves.

The Dark Side digs into your consciousness and brings to the forefront your greatest fears and darkest desires."

"So that thing was me..." the blonde sighed dejectedly.

"I do not expect you to have the proper mental shielding to prevent such a thing from happening, but the figure you fought is a sign of an ongoing mental conflict."

"What must I do, sensei? I don't want to live the rest of my life in fear," he pleaded.

"Train yourself to let go of such desires. Find something more important in your life than revenge. It could be an ideal to rise up to, like becoming Hokage of your village."

"What was yours?"

Revan was slightly surprised at the question.

"Me? Mine changed from time to time. I can't really share the details, because honestly I can't remember them. But what anchors me now is a person."

"A person?"

"A special person, someone I'd give my entire life for."

The answer confused Naruto. Sure he'd fight at Revan's side against any opponent, and would probably die for him too, but the kind of devotion his master spoke of seemed to go far beyond what the boy knew.

"I don't understand."

"With time and patience Naruto, you will. You will."

They said no more after that. Without any further words to share, Naruto retreated to the cargo hold. He needed to meditate, to clear his mind so he could better understand the now ongoing trial he had to deal with. But first thing was a much needed shower. He stripped his nearly ragged cold weather garb and quickly jumped into the refresher. He shuddered as the steaming hot water hit his skin. It was absolutely heavenly. He spent over half an hour simply savoring the feel before actually scrubbing down. About ten minutes later, he was dressed in fresh robes and had settled down on the deck. Maybe he could get more out of the Kyuubi too. Despite the short time they had been conversing with each other, he was starting to see that the fox wasn't as terrible as everyone made him to be. Or maybe it was just manipulating him for its own ends.

"_**So little faith in me. That hurts kit, that really hurts," **_he heard it chide.

"_Kit? That's a new one."_

"_**Maybe it is. What do you want?"**_

"_I have questions, and I need answers."_

"_**I have not the time, patience, or desire to indulge you."**_

"_I have to know. What really happened ten years ago? Why did you attack Konoha? Why did the Fourth seal you inside me?"_

"_**Those are all questions you will have to figure out yourself. My answers are meaningless at this moment because frankly, your own view is warped. That and like I said before, I don't have a damn to give about your questions, so for now, speculate."**_

"_Come on, there has to be something you can say."_

"_**You're right; it's piss off. Goodbye, runt."**_

Naruto came out of his trance to find himself back in the cargo hold of the Hawk.

"Well, that could have gone better..."

* * *

"Are you sure of this?" asked Bastila as she flipped through the slides.

"I don't have a single doubt in my mind Bas... that's our man," replied Carth.

He had specifically asked for her to join him in his private quarters on the Sojourn after Mission's email. For the woman in question, her mind was racing. It had been at least five years since she had last seen or even heard from her husband. Five years since he had left to investigate old memories of a stronger, hidden Sith Empire, yet here he was, on Metellos of all places, with a boy nonetheless. She sat back in her chair, wondering just how she should feel.

On the one hand, she had felt relieved and joyous that her husband was alive and well. On the other hand, she wanted to be angry, pissed off, livid, whatever word you wanted to put to it, that he was instead, she could only guess, training his own apprentice.

"He could have done that here, damn it!" she swore.

"Bastila?"

"I'm sorry Carth, but that man just infuriates me sometimes. Do you know where he could have gone off to after that?"

"I wish I did. Mission only managed these snapshots before he disappeared again."

Bastila sighed. Still, she had her own methods. She relaxed her mind and closed her eyes, letting her will reach out across the Force and through their bond. It had gone dark when he entered the Unknown Regions, but now it was back. It was fading fast again, but it was back. Just a bit longer and... there! Her eyes flew open and she let out a gasp.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Carth.

"I'm fine. I think I know where he is."

"How?"

"Don't forget. We share a bond. As long as he was in known space, I could always find out where he was."

"Until he went into some uncharted regions, right?"

"That's right. This whole time until now, the other end of the bond has been dark, but his recent foray into the galaxy proper opened the gates once more. I was also able to pick up on the last planet he's been on after leaving Metellos. It was Ilum."

"Ilum? There could be only one reason why he'd go there..."

"Exactly. That boy he had with him is a student. He has no other reason to go to that planet with such company otherwise."

"But what about after? It seemed like you had a bead on him and then all of a sudden, he just dropped off the map."

"He went back into the Unknown Regions for who knows what. I would say to continue his searching but recent information just changed that viewpoint. If I had to, I could go after him right now and track him down. It'd be a bit of a stretch but it would be possible."

"Why do I get the feeling there's another "but" in there."

"Because if he needed help he would have come for it. I have no idea what else he could be doing out there, so showing up unannounced could ruin his plan of secrecy."

"We have to make some kind of decision though, Bastila."

"Then it will be to keep an eye out for him in case he either shows up again or calls for help. For now, despite how absolutely frustrating he's being, I'll keep out of it until he needs us."

"Are you sure that's a good decision?"

"It's the only decision. He entrusted us with strengthening and protecting the Republic in case whatever it is he's planning fails. I won't go against that trust. The Order needs a leader, and with this odd darkness I've been sensing creeping up on us, we need to be on our guard now more than ever."

"You don't think those Sith soldiers were from this Empire he's been looking for, do you?"

"No. At best, they're remnants from the Civil War. What concerns me is who their ring leader might be. Obviously he has good connections just for having a presence that deep in the core systems. Hopefully it was just luck that they stumbled upon Revan and his boy."

"The high brass aren't going to like this..."

They could never catch a break.

* * *

It had been almost a day of travel when the Ebon Hawk fell out of hyperspace next to a familiar blue planet. Joy filled Naruto as he looked upon his home once more. He had no idea how many months had passed since they left, but seeing it once again made the trip worth it. He had a good glimpse of what the rest of the galaxy had to offer, but right now he just wanted to get back into the warm forests of Fire Country. The Hawk made its steady descent into the planet's atmosphere. Out of habit, Revan switched on the cloaking system as they rushed over an expansive ocean.

"So good to be home..." breathed his student.

"Nostalgic isn't it," chuckled Revan.

"Except, I sense something odd. It's almost like... someone's in trouble."

"You might. You are much more attuned to the Force than when you left."

"It seems to be coming from that direction."

Naruto pointed his finger to give a better idea. Revan checked his maps. Oddly enough, that area was home only to a sleepy fishing village. He couldn't understand what could be making it danger. Still, now that Naruto had said something, he could sense it too. He slowed the Hawk down to get a better approach. They were still a mile in the air though so anything visual would be impossible for the natives.

"Sensei, I have to get down there. That mist doesn't seem natural," voiced the boy as they came into approach of the islands.

"You're really hellbent on this aren't you."

"You had me swear to protect innocent lives when I became a Jedi Knight. What would that say about that oath if I turned my back on this?"

Revan had no answer for that. He simply smiled and brought the ship down where the mist had accumulated. He swore he could barely make out the outline of a massive stone bridge. Why did that seem familiar? Naruto in the mean time had gone to grab his gear. Once again, he was dressed in his familiar Jedi tunic and robes. He may have had his lightsaber, but a blaster wouldn't hurt either. Why waste a good tool? He nestled a little radio in his ear and grabbed the release latch for the ramp. Wind filled the cabin as the Hawk steadily touched down to the ground.

"_We're about hundred meters up," _said Revan through the radio.

They were descending faster, the steady expanse of trees and the shore beyond it rapidly coming up to meet them.

"_Fifty."_

Naruto stepped out onto the ramp itself, grabbing onto the side of the Hawk for support against the whipping winds.

"_Twenty five."_

"I'm out," replied Naruto, lightly jumping from the ramp and into the trees below.

He turned around to watch the Hawk roar back to life. Placing a hand to his ear, he radioed Revan he was in one piece.

"Sensei, how far would say is the target?"

_"I'd give it about four clicks northeast of your position. Keep in mind I won't be able to link up with you for quite some time while I find a safe place to put the Hawk down. I may even have to go back to the hideout, so no heroics. You just started as a knight, don't throw it away on something stupid."_

"You won't have to worry about me. I know my limits. See you in a few. Out."

Naruto released the pressure he placed on the radio's button and sped off. To have tree branches underneath his feet, humidity instead of ice, he couldn't have been happier. And the wellspring of Force energy that was his home planet, he felt tons stronger than he ever had out in the galaxy. He let it fill him to the core, his body reveling in the long lost source of energy. Now, as for his target...

The area he was looking for had been coated in an odd type of chakra. As he grew closer and the trees thin, he could spot the faint outlines of a bridge that was absolutely saturated with a thick mist. It was unnatural, and he had a feeling some powerful shinobi were fighting in the middle of it all. As he reached the shore, he could then pick up the many spikes of killing intent. He reached out into the Force and could sense... five major presences. There were two weaker ones but they had stayed out of whatever fighting the others were in.

The shore took a steep incline towards the cliff the bridge had been connected to. With the Force running through his body, the boy barely became a blur to the random villager he passed as he entered town. The most they noticed was a gust a wind, but even then it might as well have been a ghost town. As Naruto made his way into the mist, he slowed to a walk when he heard the clanging of steel on steel. Remembering his own training, he swept his senses across the bridge to get the most accurate picture possible.

Two very large chakras were bouncing against each other. He figured they were both at least jonin level so he opted out of that particular exchange. Then there were the other three. From what he could gather, it was a two on one battle, and the two were losing. Naruto made his way closer to the group and the sight of mirrors came into view. In fact, the mirrors formed a dome, and inside were the two losers he was sensing.

"Great, how am I getting them out of there...?" he muttered. He thought for a moment and shrugged. Why the hell not?

He grabbed the pistol at his leg and thumbed it for full power. With a brilliant flash from the muzzle, a red bolt erupted and bore itself into the closest mirror. Time seemed to slow as all the combatants paused at the sound. Three more bolts fired into the mirror, causing it to crack. A final shot shattered it completely.

"_One down," _he thought as he sped into the gap, holstering his gun as he went.

As he passed the "threshold" into the dome, he ignited and threw his saber at the mirror directly in front of him. With surprising strength, he grabbed the boys, both riddled with senbon needles, just as the saber carved a clean cut through its intended target. A quick Force push shattered what remained of it and Naruto, with a completely dumbstruck Sasuke and Kenji, found themselves in safety outside the bizarre trap. The blonde settled them down carefully, trying his best not to aggravate the needles. The spinning lightsaber blade soon found itself back in his hand as he turned to face the ninja responsible for the mirrors.

"Who the hell are you and how did you break those damn mirrors so easily?" demanded Kenji, both blades loose in his hands. Sasuke remained silent but had the same train of thought.

"We can do introductions later. Right now, it looks like you need some help," replied the hooded blonde.

At an instant, Kakashi was at their side. After checking over his students to make sure they were not hit anywhere or with anything lethal, he approached their odd rescuer.

"Might I ask who you are? I'd at least like to know the name of the one who just saved my students' lives."

"Uzumaki Naruto," he replied curtly, his full attention on the ninja who exited the mirrors.

Kakashi however had to do a double take at the boy in front of him. He hadn't heard about him in years since that man Revan took him in. After that, he made a few appearances in the village but even those he could count on a single hand.

"Haku, that boy made mincemeat out of your mirrors." Standing beside the ice nin was a giant of a man with an equally large Zanbatō on his back. His face, save for his eyes, was completely bandaged, yet he spoke clear as day.

"I know Zabuza-sama."

"The bridge builder can wait. Right now, we have a much more interesting target, money be damned. I know you wanted to fight those two brats on your own, but this is a chance I can't pass up." A cold chuckle escaped his lips.

"As you wish."

Kakashi stepped forward to join Naruto, a kunai in hand as the blonde ignited his lightsaber once more.

"I have a lot of questions for you if and when we get out of here alive. Did you have a plan b?" asked the copy-nin.

Naruto looked at him and shrugged with a small smile. "Not really."

* * *

**A/N: **Aaand here's chapter nine. Haha, I'm on a roll! It's almost 11:30 and I got work tomorrow at 5. I'm an insane bastard :3 Keep the feedback up, and to kinda answer the biggest concern people have been having, I really don't know how and when the Exile will fit in. And to keep the perspectives the same for both sides, if I do bring Kotor2 into the mix, it will be happening five years earlier than in canon. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Encounter on the Bridge

**A/N: **Hey guys, ZEN here. You're probably thinking why I've pretty much dropped off the map for the past two (two?) months. Haha, well I'm not dead and I certainly haven't forgotten about you all. Training and writer's block are a terrible combination. Coupled with the given madness that is writing a crossover and you got a real mess on your hands. XD Anyway, I'm back now and brought a new chapter with me. For those of you who stuck around, thank you so much. It means a lot that you continue giving this fic a chance and you're why I even keep writing. Now, on with the show!

* * *

A battle between two seasoned shinobi could go one of two different ways; it was either so instantaneous simply blinking would force you to miss it, or the sheer level of killing intent would cause you to pass out. To Sakura's credit, neither had happened thus far but it did little to quell her own fears. The Demon of the Hidden Mist had a well deserved reputation, and while she was barely months out of the Academy with little to no battle experience, he had slaughtered his entire graduating class at an even younger age. She stood in what was meant to be a battle ready stance with a kunai held out in front, but in reality, she was terrified.

The first battle had them all pitted against Zabuza, well... at least Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kenji had fought. She was left behind once again. Now the man had revealed to them an apprentice of his own, a person who seemed no older than they were yet so much more powerful. This Haku person took both Sasuke and Kenji head on without hesitation, and did so astoundingly. Yet they held their ground, they fought with such ferocity and precision. When they became trapped in that dome of mirrors, though... all confidence had left her. She knew Kakashi could not help them with Zabuza so close by. She knew that if she moved, Tazuna would be an open target.

"_Not that I'd be much help anyway," _she wryly thought.

Her veins felt like they were filled with ice water, and had she come to duty on a full stomach, its contents would be on the ground. She had a few close calls on this mission they just had to finish, but now she fully felt the presence of Death behind her. Yet all of it was gone in barely a handful of seconds. It seemed like an explosion, an explosion followed by the sound of shattering glass. One mirror had burst to pieces, another cleaved in two. The next thing she knew, Sasuke and Kenji were far off to the side, away from the odd dome with a third person next to them. Except that person wasn't Kakashi. In fact, his clothing hid anything identifiable.

Her eyes widened at the newcomer's arrival. He had saved them. In a blink of an eye, he had destroyed two of those infernal mirrors that were nigh invincible against anything her teammates could throw at them. When Kakashi had joined them moments later, relief and ease returned to her body. They would win this, they would live. Her resolve restored, she deepened her stance and took in everything on the battlefield, just in case something came her way. Except, maybe that wasn't such a good idea when the killing intent between both parties took a new level. When at first she remained standing, Sakura Haruno had found herself driven to her knees.

Naruto, on the contrary, hardly noticed the girl as he sized up the opponent in front of him. The nin was young, very young. If he had to guess and if there wasn't a mask to shield its face, he would say they were around the same age. His lightsaber remained blazing in his hand, the muscles twitching in anticipation.

"Zabuza-sama," the nin spoke. Had they not been about to lock in mortal combat, Naruto would have been surprised at the soft tone.

"By your leave, I would like you to remain in your fight with Kakashi and allow me to deal with this stranger alone."

"Haku..." Naruto heard the older man growl. "You have grown awfully pushy about these brats."

"I still must test his strength," replied the younger.

Zabuza crossed his arms and sat. "You have ten minutes."

Haku barely gave the faintest of nods, then sped forward. Naruto, the Force enhancing his senses, noticed the attack ahead of time and brought his saber up to cleave the needle in half. Haku sped by and tumbled by the sudden attack, the senbon a sizzling end. Without missing a beat, the nin stood tall again and, with a spin and swing of his arm, sent a small cloud of the needles at his enemy.

"_Where the hell are all these things coming from?"_ Naruto groaned mentally as he caught the cloud with telekinesis.

A flick of his wrist sent them flying back to the sender. In a burst of speed, Haku vanished from the spot, the needles flying by harmlessly. The little itch in the back of his mind gave Naruto all the warning he needed to block the a kick to his head. His forearm felt rattled from the impact, his masked opponent vanishing once more.

"_Fast," _the blonde thought as he swung at empty air with his saber. _"But two can play at that game."_

He thought back to his lessons with Revan, how his master would constantly augment his muscles to bring about a barrage of strikes within split seconds. While not nearly as proficient, Naruto had picked up on the basics, and for simple flash stepping like the mist nin before him, was more than capable. His senses expanding to encompass nearly half the bridge, Naruto pulled the Force into his legs and met the mist nin step for step. Needle fragments flew to and fro, the simple pieces of ice mere toothpicks in comparison to a super heated laser sword.

"Kakashi, who is this? He sure as hell isn't a shinobi, not with weapons like that," inquired Zabuza as he watched the two teens clash.

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point. There was a boy in our village who looked just like him, but that was years ago. He hasn't been seen since then."

Zabuza scoffed at the notion. "Some nobody is going toe to toe with my Haku? Not likely."

The rogue nin hefted his zanbatous from his shoulders. "Now, where were we?" he commented as he parried a kunai strike from Kakashi.

By now, Sasuke and Kenji had made their way back to Sakura and Tazuna. The two boys helped each other along as the pinkette rushed to her teammates. Immediately she set about removing the many pins from the Uchiha, having taken far more than their kenjutsu specialist.

"Look at you two, you're both a mess! I was worried sick!" she nearly cried.

Sasuke gave a non-committal grunt in response. "I'll live, and so will he," he said, nodding to his teammate.

Kenji, however, didn't acknowledge either of them. He had all of his attention focused on the two duels taking place before his eyes. A part of him wanted to be grateful for the stranger coming in like that. This could have easily been the end of them. On the other hand, he felt boiling anger for needing to be saved in the first place, by another kid no less. And now that same kid was matching perfectly with the enemy he and Sasuke had so much trouble with.

"Whoever that boy is," mentioned Tazuna, "he sure knows how to fight. Look at him go... astounding!" he breathed.

The blonde had been flitting in and out of sight with his opponent, the mist nin having far less stamina to work with. At long last, the orange blade had struck home, its beam cutting into the nin's mask. Haku gave a cry of pain as the blade briefly cut skin. The two combatants landed, one standing tall with his saber held firm at his side, the other crouched and clutching at the now destroyed mask.

"There's no need to hide yourself," called Naruto as he removed his hood, letting his unruly golden locks free.

For a moment, the mist nin hesitated, but relented and following the blonde's example, let the porcelain shards clatter to the floor. Naruto tensed slightly as he looked upon his opponent's face.

"You're a girl?" he asked.

"Surprised? Even females can fight," she spoke in a smooth voice.

Her features were almost perfect, save for a fresh, cauterized cut across the bridge of her nose. Her skin was as pale as snow, her cheeks still round with traces of baby fat. Her eyes were a brilliant, bright silver and held a certain strength and confidence that was otherwise lost to others her age. Jet black strands of hair framed that face, with most of it tied together in a tight, but messy bun.

"You have no business here, stranger," she continued. "Why do you interfere?"

Naruto shrugged in response. "I suppose it would have been rather rude of me to leave those two to certain death." He gave a nod in Team 7's direction.

"Irrelevant. Zabuza-sama and I have a mission to complete. You are preventing us from accomplishing that mission," she spoke coldly.

"What's so important to you anyway? As far as I know, you're preventing that town over there from recovering by trying to destroy this bridge."

"Our client wishes it destroyed and the builder killed. We shall do so."

Her left hand went flipping through several signs as she gathered her chakra.

"Ice release: Certain Kill Ice Spears," she all but whispered.

Naruto swore as he jumped from spot to spot, massive spikes of ice popping up wherever he had just been standing not even seconds before. Remembering his scant few chakra lessons, he pushed as much as he could into his legs and, on his next landing, shot into the sky like a rocket.

"My turn," he replied as he drew not one, but two blasters as his body slowed its ascent.

"Uzumaki Fire Storm!" he shouted and unleashed a rapid barrage of bolts into the bridge.

Shards of ice and scorched chips of concrete flew in random directions as the deadly red beams hit everything but their mark, black smoldering craters left in their wake. Haku pushed her speed to the limit as she danced throughout the small gaps between shots but her legs were soon tiring.

"_This isn't good," _she thought as she hastily threw up an ice dome.

It cracked and shook under the barrage but held fast. Naruto had since landed back home, the barrels scorching and smoking with a borderline white color. His guns wouldn't be firing again anytime soon. Tossing them aside, he gave a snort when the smoke cleared to reveal the dome.

"A neat trick you have, playing with ice like that. But don't you have any more?"

For a moment, Zabuza allowed a lull to settle in his duel with Kakashi, heavily shoving the copy-cat away with his massive sword.

"This kid has proven himself, Haku. Finish it now,"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama," she replied wearily, her right hand once more flashing through handsigns.

Naruto stood fast, fully expecting another wave of needles or some form of ice to come flying in his direction, but the words she spoke next surprised him.

"Ice Release: Fang of the North Wind."

The already near freezing temperature dropped at least twenty more degrees. Shards of ice and a frigid wind swirled around Haku's glowing hand. She clenched it into a fist, her slender fingers closing around what materialized into a hilt. A guard came next, adorned with a tuft of white fur. From there came the blade, pale blue and a meter in length. It curved slightly almost like a crescent moon, the tempered steel nearly as thin as paper.

"You can not win now, child. Surrender, and your life will be spared," she spoke, pointing the menacing sword at her opponent.

Naruto shrugged and reignited his lightsaber. "You do realize you're playing on my field now, right?"

"So you refuse?"

The blonde gave her a wry grin. "Try me, Haku-chan."

Her eye twitched at the honorific and the sing-song voice he spoke with. No more games. She rushed forward, fully intending to end the little match. Frigid wind carried her along, giving her aching legs a much needed respite. An explosion of wind and ice crystals was what followed as the two blades collided. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he watched the sword not only resist his lightsaber, but force it back. All of a sudden, things grew much more serious. He had been counting on his lightsaber's near omnipotent cutting ability to disarm her, but now they were on even ground.

The blonde was forced on the defense, all his training put into Soresu saving his life on countless strikes as she thrust forward rapidly and unwaveringly. Seeing an opening, Naruto jump backwards with a flip, his foot striking out at the nin's chin. Haku staggered back a few feet and was soon forced on her on defense as the lightsaber crashing down upon her. By now, fatigue had settled in and neither party could move at the speed they were once capable of. The spun and struck, refusing to give each other ground. Naruto leaned back as the frigid sword came within inches of his neck. He spun and swung with all his strength to cleave her in two, but her sword was there to stop that strike as well. He swung from above, she blocked high. She swung low, he jumped but it wouldn't last forever. Haku had noticed that with each contact her sword made with his, a little bit more of the ice had chipped away.

Silently and with a flick of her free wrist, she took control of the surrounding ice once more. As Naruto set his foot down, a small ice spike shot up, impaling it. Naruto yelled in surprise and pain, but before Haku could run him through, he thrust an open palm out and sent her flying away with a tremendous Force Push, her sword clattering away as she lost grip. He hissed and swore as he pulled his foot free, blood flowing steadily from the hole.

"That was fucked up, Haku-chan," he muttered as he fell to a knee, a hand glowing blue as he healed his wound.

"You can use healing chakra?" she asked, gasping for breath as she struggled to her feet from the heap she crumpled in. Unfortunately for her, her legs refused to cooperate and she simply fell down again.

"Not chakra, but yes it heals," he muttered, the cells mending themselves back together. "Why do you do it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why do you do so much for Zabuza? I'll admit that I don't know him, but what I know of him tells me he is not the most... moral person out there. He's killed a lot of people Haku-chan, why do you follow him?"

She sighed and fell into a frown, her eyes downcast at the cold concrete.

"I follow him because I must."

Naruto perked up.

"I follow him because he saved my life," she continued. "In most hidden villages, kekkei genkai are seen as signs of status and pride. In Kirigakure, they are anything but. The Sandaime Mizukage absolutely despised any bloodline techniques, regardless of their use. His first act when chosen to lead was to purge our entire country of bloodline limits. The people fell into a state of fear, entire clans were massacred, whether it was publicly and in broad daylight, or at night and away from prying eyes. My mother did her best to hide us, and for a long time, she succeeded."

"Didn't anyone think to stop him? He was murdering people!"

"He wasn't the only one to hate kekkei genkai. Many despised us for what we had and followed him unquestionably. My father was one such man. When he found out what my mother and I were, he went on a rampage. He killed her, and would have killed me if my power hadn't awakened. There was nothing left of him and our home was in ruins. I ran, and never revealed my powers again after that out of fear of being found and killed. I wandered the streets of Kirigakure for months afterward, scrounging for what I could and living off whatever coin I managed to pickpocket."

Haku opened her eyes and looked up, straight into Naruto's own cerulean blues.

"Then, that following winter, he found me. Zabuza showed me that my strength was nothing to be afraid of. He took me, trained me, raised me into a proud shinobi. When it came time to start the rebellion, I followed him without question." She paused and took a breath. "That's why I do so much for him. He is my precious person, and I will gladly die for him if need be. I don't expect you to understand."

Naruto gave her a knowing smile, confusing her. "You'd be surprised."

The lull in the duel allowed him to take a look at his surroundings. The fog was starting to clear, showing just how weakened Zabuza was becoming. The water and coast were fading back into vision, the sun barely about to set. The two jonin were reaching their limits as well. Kakashi, still not fully recovered from his first fight with the Kiri Swordsman, was heavily feeling the drain the Sharingan was putting on his system. Zabuza quite literally had come back from the dead. Coupled with maintaining a heavy mist on the battlefield left little for him to work with.

"It appears we are at an impasse, Kakashi," said Zabuza as he clutched at a hole in his left shoulder.

"Ain't that a predicament. I suppose we wouldn't be able to pick this up at a later time," replied the copy nin, his chakra all but gone, his back sporting a long, thick gash.

"You're both wrong. You're dead."

Zabuza let out a long sigh. He knew that voice anywhere, and it seemed his old employer got impatient. He turned to look the little man in his beady eyes. With him was easily a small army of thugs; mercenaries, low lives, henchmen of all shapes and sizes, and all brandishing some kind of deadly weapon, flanked him and gave menacing glares and comments of their own.

"You continue to do nothing but disappoint Zabuza," spoke the little man. "Clearly if I want anything done right, I have to do it myself."

"I expected as much, Gatou. Of course you'd bring all your little maggots with you as well," spat the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Gatou gave a shit eating grin as he gave a wave. Ten thugs stepped forward from the crowd, each brandishing a loaded crossbow.

"I suppose I should thank you for wearing each other down. It's going to make clean up so much easier," the crime lord boasted as the thugs took aim at Zabuza.

"While I don't like cutting off business ties, I suppose I can make an exception here."

With a wave of his hand, the barbed bolts were sent soaring towards their target. Zabuza closed his eyes and gave a small smile. So this was how he was going to go out. No glorious final duel with the Third Mizukage, no cheering crowds of his people as they found themselves liberated of a tyrant. No, it was going to be on a carcass of a bridge, riddled with pointy sticks some lowlifes had gotten their disgusting palms on.

"Zabuza-sama!"

He heard the cry of anguish as the bolts struck home. They stung, not quite like kunai but the barbed tips hooked and caught into his flesh. He cracked an eye open to see his protege struggling furiously against the blonde boy who held her back. Ever loyal to the last. He chose well.

"Haku," he managed to choke out.

Tears streamed down her eyes as the man that anchored her fell to his knees, blood pooling around him on the cold stone.

"Don't you forget... don't you forget what I've taught you. Stay strong... bring the Mist back to the glory days it's been sorely missing. Bring freedom to our people... but most of all... you kill this son of a bitch."

He choked as a glob of blood came boiling up from a punctured lung. Haku at this point had pulled herself free and was rushing to his side. She caught him as he fell forward, life steadily draining out of him. She cradled him close as his eyes went dull. She shook and wept, almost completely forgetting just where she was or who was watching. Or maybe she simply stopped caring.

"Zabuza-sama... you took me in when no one else would. You pulled me off the streets and turned me into something to be proud of, that my bloodline was a gift and not a curse."

Haku reached up with a hand and placed the fingers upon his dull eyes, pulling the lids over them as his spirit drifted away.

"You were hard but you were fair. You were ruthless and yet just. You were just like a father to me..."

She hardly noticed as Naruto came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's with the Force now. He won't stop watching over you," he consoled.

For a moment, he considered whether or not she even heard of the Force, let alone knew what it was. But he wanted to give comfort however he could, no matter how vague it came across.

"One down," chuckled Gatou.

They shot their heads up, eyes filled with hate. Haku knew fully what Gatou had done and was capable of doing. Naruto could just feel the corruption rolling off of him in waves. He knew Revan had taught him to avoid taking a life if at all possible, but if it was the life that belonged to this man, he figured he could deal with it.

"What do you say we fulfill his dying wish, Haku-chan?" he spoke as he summoned her sword and handed it to her. She took it without hesitation.

"We can finish our business later," she replied icily as she stood at full height.

The tears were drying away, her fatigue faded to the back of her mind, and her vision seemed to be tinged with red as her eyes bore into the source of all their misfortune. She never liked Gatou when she met him. The man swept his eyes over her in a leering way that still made her shudder. Back then, she couldn't do anything. He was the client. Now however... well, things change. Her grip tightened as she faced her prey, the snap-hiss of her unlikely ally's weapon sounding off in what was left of the afternoon mist. She was going to carve him to pieces. Gatou's smile faltered as the two teens stood against him. He had to keep a reputation in front of his minions though, and quickly composed himself.

"Eager huh? Fine then. Kill the boy. Whoever can catch her though has first dibs on her... punishment," he chuckled sadistically.

"Yeah right," breathed Naruto as he sped forward, Haku close behind him.

Gatou backed up on instinct. If they got a hold of him, he'd be done.

"What are you waiting for, you bastards? Slaughter them!" he yelled.

The thugs cried out in blood-lust as they charged their two opponents. Needless to say, it was a short fight. Cheers of joy turned into screams of terror. The shinobi and the jedi carved a swath through their ranks, never faltering from their course towards the shivering heap that was Gatou. Those not caught in the bloodbath quickly turned and ran, some jumping clear off the bridge. Bodies fell to the ground, dismembered limbs scattered here and there, the stench of charred flesh and bodily fluids saturating the air.

It was not a fight. It was a slaughter. Haku had been driven into rage; like an animal possessed, she tore through every last man that stood between her and the crimelord. Blood splattered her from head to toe, any signs of purity washed away by violence and death. It barely registered in her vision when she drove her blade into Gatou's chest. The man spluttered and swore as the icy sword dug into him. A weak hand reached up to grip it, trying in vain to pull it free. He looked at the chaos around him. Any of his men that hadn't managed to get away were strewn about the bridge, some wounded, but most dead. His eyes fell upon to the two children in front of him now. No, not children. No child was capable of this much violence.

"You two... you're both animals," he managed to spit out.

Naruto stepped forward and gave the criminal an appraising look. He snorted and said, "Yes, I'm sure you would know."

A pulse from his mind sent Gatou sliding off the sword and falling into the sea below.

"What a weak way to go," the blonde commented grimly.

"A weak death for a weak man," Haku muttered. "He deserved so much more for all the pain he has put people through."

"The Force will deal with him appropriately. I can promise you that."

Naruto sheathed his saber and took in their messy work. His stomach did a flip as the reality sank in.

"We did all this...?" he breathed. Haku nodded.

The blonde placed a hand over his mouth and excused himself. He felt disgusted with what he did. Had he killed someone before? Yes, if you could even call the assassins actual people. But these guys were clearly human. No dark side corruption, no Sith Lord pulling the strings of their minds. These were men, criminals yes, but still men. The lightsaber didn't leave bleeding wounds. The laser was superheated to a point where any cuts were cauterized instantly. Haku's sword did no such thing, despite how frigid the blade was. It was an absolute mess that they left behind, even she was getting nauseous. She turned her back on the carnage and leaned forward on the railing of the bridge for support. Her breaths came in shaky and short, the fatigue finally catching up to her, the weight of her father figure's death sitting heavily on her shoulders, and the knowledge of being personally responsible for dealing out the deaths of nearly a hundred men in one day. She slid to her knees and collapsed, blissful oblivion overtaking her as a single tear dripped down her cheek.

* * *

"_Why are we nursing her back to health? She's our enemy! She could kill us without a second thought and when we're most vulnerable!"_

"_She **was** our enemy. Our priorities have changed. Gatou was the real threat and he has been dealt with. Haku has no reason to continue fighting us."_

"_She nearly drove us to death!"_

"_But didn't. You both know as well as I do that if she really wanted you dead then you would be. That's enough of you, now get back downstairs."_

The Kiri-nin silently thanked whoever it was that told them off. She didn't know how or why she ended up in a sparse bedroom, wrapped in the soft confines of a futon but at this point, she didn't really care. She recognized those voices. The louder one sounded like that kenjutsu user, Kenji. The other was much older and spoke with authority. Must have been Kakashi-san. While she didn't regret how she treated the two boys back on the bridge, she did regret putting them in such a hopeless position. She really didn't want to kill them and did everything in her power to postpone their deaths as long as possible. Zabuza may have been her foster parent and master, but she did not share his execution mindset. It was pretty obvious that if she didn't finish them off, he would.

She moved her stiffened limbs as she unwrapped herself from the protective warmth. Wincing at some sudden pain, she placed a hand atop her ribs to find them tightly bandaged up. Slowly, she rose from her futon, her long black locks free of the bun she had tied them in and now flowing down to the small of her back. While she was concerned she was in simple bindings and underwear, she found a simple gray yukata draped over a chair in the corner. She pulled it on, shielding her body from the night time chill. Wait, night? How long had she been out? Her feet found a pair of flip flops on the floor next to the chair. Steadily, she shuffled over to the door and pulled the handle, swinging it open. Leaning up against the wall across from her was Kakashi, his face buried in a peculiar orange book. He looked up and gave an eye smile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Just in time too. Tsunami-san is just finishing up dinner if you'd like to join us."

"Thank you Kakashi-san, but I'm not hungry. I'm actually looking for someone."

"Mmmm, Naruto-kun is out on the roof. You can find a small stairwell at the end of the hall and to your right. Take your time, we'll save some for you."

Snapping his book shut and giving her a small wave, Kakashi descended the stairs to what she honestly had to agree was an amazing smell of food, but she needed answers. The blonde gave her a look on that bridge, a look that spoke volumes more than he let on. He understood, his eyes didn't lie, and she wouldn't be getting anymore rest otherwise until she asked him. As she climbed the last two steps, she swung the top hatch open and stuck her head out into the night sky. It was a clear night, countless stars and a beautiful crescent moon lighting up the inky expanse. She stepped out and pulled the yukata to her body even tighter, the cold ocean breeze flowing through. She found Naruto lounging against the roof, hands thrown behind his head and gazing up at the stars. He was still dressed in those odd robes, the brown coat fanning out around him. His legs were crossed over, a boot swaying to and fro to an unknown. He looked up as she sat beside him, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Good to see you awake. I hope you're feeling better," he said.

"I'll be fine. I suppose I have to thank you for what you did. I'd probably be dead if you guys hadn't brought me back." She hesitated slightly and asked, "How long was I out?"

"You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for about four days now. Try not to worry. Gatou's influence died along with him and all his thugs have been driven out of town. You're safe here."

She hummed in agreement, the crimelord's death being her only comfort in the aftermath of this disaster of a job. She took a deep breath and turned to face the blonde.

"I know what you're thinking," he said suddenly, catching her completely off guard. "What you said to me on the bridge I mean. I do understand, a lot more than you might think."

He looked at her as he continued. "I wasn't hated for having a bloodline, or having anything really. I was simply hated for existing. Much of my childhood was filled with neglect, abuse, and outright exile. I was the village pariah and I hadn't a single clue as to why. My life was saved too, but in a much more literal sense. We have a festival in Konoha in October to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi who attacked us over ten years ago. Some villagers had gotten drunk and bold, and chased me into an alley. I was only five at the time, but I understood that they wanted to kill me. They would have too, had he not stepped in to stop it."

Naruto smiled as he looked towards the stars.

"I can call him a father, a master, a friend. Revan saved my life that day, and he raised me like a son. He trained me to become a jedi and showed me things I couldn't even imagine in my wildest dreams. He gave me purpose, a sense of honor, a code to live by and a goal to reach. So when you look at it that way, we really aren't that different. Master Revan was my salvation, just as Zabuza was yours."

Haku pulled her knees to her chest and stared up at the night sky. Some shooting stars could be seen tonight, and she wondered about her future.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. Zabuza was all I had. I can't go back to Kiri yet and I can't go with the Konoha nin."

"You don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto shrugged, unsure just how he should say it. "Well, you can come with me."

Haku blushed at the suggestion, and the undertones. "Excuse me?"

"Well, not me-me but with us!" he defended. "Revan and I. He could help you."

Haku stared at her feet with wide eyes and pulled her knees in even closer. This was unheard of. A week ago, they would probably kill each other, now this boy who she hardly knew just made a pass at her, however unintentionally, with an offer she was actually considering.

"I-I don't know," she stammered. "I don't really have much to offer him."

"Come off it. You're smart, talented, strong, and absolutely awesome with a blade. He'd love to take you in!"

She scoffed at his praise.

"In fact," he continued, "Come to think of it, when you're not trying to kill me, you're actually pretty cute."

Her face turned beet red as she roughly pushed him. Part of her expected him to get mad, but all she heard was an uproarious laughter. Her irritation was ebbing away and pretty soon she too was giggling with him. He was growing on to her a lot faster than she expected.

"Do you really think so?"

"That you're cute?"

"No! I mean about Revan."

Naruto was still smiling, a genuine smile that held plenty of mischief yet no trickery. "Believe it."

Haku sighed and smiled as well. "Well, if you insist, I guess I will take you up on your offer." He let out a breath he didn't know he held.

"Haha, this is great! We're going to kick so much ass together!"

Haku shook her head and stood up. She turned and made her way back to the hatch.

"Where are you going?" Naruto called after her.

"Where do you think? I'm getting dinner since I've been out for four days," she responded, sticking a tongue out at him.

As she disappeared back inside, Naruto jumped to his feet and quickly followed after. He gained a friend today from what was once an enemy. He didn't know how or why, but the Force worked in mysterious ways, probably hand in hand with Kami, but he held no complaints. His quick mission was a success and now he was ready for his next assignment; to attack a real meal for the first time in over a year.

* * *

**A/N: **Done and done. It was a long time coming, but once my muse got back into the game, the words just started coming out. I'm also taking this time to reread the previous chapters to see what I can improve, especially in places I felt were rushed over. But for now, enjoy this long overdue update my faithful readers. Drop some reviews, especially if you see spots that need work. I'm only as good as my toughest critic, haha! See you next time!


End file.
